Wicked Smiles
by RavenStone88
Summary: Karen Miller has been a psychiatrist at Arkham for 10 years, but when she encounters Joker is when things get interesting. He makes it perfectly clear of what he wants from her and what he's going to get. Warning: SMUT.
1. Ch 1 The Sanity Begins

Summary:This is based on The Dark Knight, Joker. This takes place after Dark Knight, the Joker finally goes to Arkham and meets his attending doctor, Dr. Karen Miller. Little does Karen realize just how much trouble she will be getting herself into. Warning: This fic is going to feature domination, possibly nonconsentual sex and lots of perversion.

Disclaimer:I only own the hospital staff. None of the patients.

Feedback: Hey ya'll let me know how I am doing please.

The unfinished building was lit with the red and blue flashing lights as a swat team stormed the building to collect Joker and his minions. Joker hung upside down from one of the rafters, laughing that psychotic laugh as if hearing a joke that only he could hear. The Swat team radioed down to command.

"We have The Joker in our sites. We're taking him into custody."

"Copy that"

Pulling him in from the rafter he was dangling madly from, they cut the wire from his ankle and quickly cuffed him.

"Suspect in custody."

They hulled him down to a large white van with red letters on the side that clearly read:

ARKHAM INSANE ASYLUM

In bold letters underneath it read:

**Warning: Transport for the criminally insane.**

The team led him to the back of the van where the open doors revealed the entire inside of the vehicle to be padded and a hospital bed with restraints lay unoccupied in the rear of the van. Standing just outside of it was a woman of twenty eight her long brown locks pulled tightly back into a bun, a clipboard held tightly against her chest as if trying to shield herself from the patient she did not look forward to treating. A twinkle of fear flickered in jade green pools as she scanned over him momentarily before nodding at the swat members holding him so they would strap him down to the bed. A shudder passed through Karen as she watched him watching her, a sort of cold chill as if getting in the van with this man-if you could call him that-would be the last thing ever she would get to do. As they were strapping him down, she looked up past the van and the squad cars, towards the horizon to see the red light of the sunrise peaking up over the horizon. A thought occurred to her as she watched the red get brighter. '_How appropriate, if the stories are true then I'll be headed to my death._'

"Alright boys I'll take it from here."

There was that almost sarcastic grin on his face as if he was laughing at her the entire time but she just didn't know what was funny. Although it was the last place she wanted to be she knew that it was regulation for her to ride with the patient in the back seat, she was not looking forward to it. Especially with what happened with Scarecrow, she shuddered to think about it again. Stepping into the back she heard those doors close behind her and she felt her stomach knot with fear but she didn't let him see it. Joker looked at her licking his bottom lip as he always did, seeming to be studying her as much as she was studying him. Before Karen had a chance to ask him anything, there came a smacking sound it was his lips and then he spoke.

"Dr. Karen Miller…Tell me Karen," he said in that almost sarcastic voice, looking up at her with that almost frown on his face as he spoke. "Do you like your job? I mean does dealing with the crazies drive you mad?"

He almost laughed at that last question grinning at her as he pushed her already shaky nerves just a little bit further. She replied almost smug when she spoke.

"Tell me Joker do you believe everyone finds your games amusing?"

The grin faded from his face and Karen felt a chill creep its way into her heart. A part of her knew that this patient would be trouble, more trouble than she could possibly handle and something about the look in his eyes at that moment scared her. But she was a doctor still and it was her job to try and find out the patients symptoms. From somewhere deep within herself she was summoning strength in order to keep her appearance professional and calm.

"Right then, what is your full name?"

The frown on his face seemed to get worse as she posed her question. Joker smacked his lips together in that unconscious gesture he often did when unhappy with a situation-the simple gesture that made Karen want to shudder-one name left his lips.

"Joker…"

He gave her one name in that deep tone he knew would break her composure if even a little bit. Karen shivered feeling just that little bit of strength she had to keep from jumping out of the van-starting to break. But she refused to let him see it, she jotted down the name on the top of the file.

"Do you see things, hear voices or experience any sort of hallucinations?"

There was no answer he just stared at her smacking his lips with a blank expression on his face. A grin crossed his features and then he spoke, his tone almost a laugh.

"Tell me doctor what do you feel right now? Fear? Are you terrified of me yet? If not, I hope you stick around for a while because I could show you some things that will really give you nightmares."

Then he laughed that psychotic cackling laugh that sent chills all the way up her spine and made her want to crawl deep down somewhere inside of herself just to hide. With a violent fury she started pounding on the mesh window that separated the driver from the rear of the van.

"Richard stop the van! Stop the van!"

With a violent screech the van came to a halt, Karen struggled for the rear door, but what she hadn't noticed was that Joker had been messing with the straps and just now slipped them. Before Richard could open the doors the hospital gurney was kicked in front of them, stopping the latch from turning. She felt a tug on her hair and then she heard his voice full of a sadistic playfulness that made her stomach knot.

"Where ya going huh? Think 'Richard' is going to help you? Oh Doctor Miller," he said in an almost singsong voice, "Do you wanna know how I got these scars?"

In the back of her mind Karen was praying to get away from him alive. She shouted for help.

"Richard! Please hurry! God please hurry!"

A leather gloved hand pressed hard over her mouth and a hand yanked back on her hair hard, sending tendrils of pain shooting down her neck.

"Shut up," his voice a deep growl in her ear before he flipped her over and pinned her arms to the floor," I was a Doctor once in an insane asylum like you are now. I was good at my job, until one day we get this patient who was lack of a better word crazy. He was charged with cutting a permanent smile into victim's faces and one day he just happens to escape from his cell. And he went to find me, when he does, he takes a scalpel and cuts into the sides of my face. Doing this."

Karen struggled to look away from him, but he grabbed her by her hair, pinning her wrist with his knee.

"Look at me…" Letting go of her hair he reached in his pocket and pulled out his switch blade.

There is a pounding on the doors as Richard tries to wiggle the latch free from the metal pressing it down. All she can do is look up at Joker in horror, praying in the back of her mind that her driver gets the door open before he gets the first cut even started.

"How? They took that from you."

You take your job way to seriously, you really ought to smile more Karen."

Holding his switch blade in one hand he leans into her ear to speak, she can smell his scent, and feel the heat of his body against hers. The logical part of her mind that is supposed to tell her he is a patient and he is severely psychotic will not switch on at this point. There was something about the fear that was starting to create issues that she knew as a doctor, no, a logical person, she should not be having these issues. But it was there, faint, but an ache none the less in an area that should be the last part of her body responding to the situation. Then she heard his voice deep in her ear, an almost inhuman growl escaping his lips in words.

"Don't struggle, or this might hurt."

There was a sharp pain in her wrists as he knelt on her arms, holding them down at her sides before she felt those leather gloves against her soft pale skin, just under the top of her skirt, reaching for something. Then she realized what he was doing, he was looking for the thin straps that kept her underwear on her small curvy frame.

"Richard! For god sakes please hurry! Hel-", her breath caught in her throat as she could feel the broken strap loose on her hip. Karen tried to wiggle out from under him, grabbing her by her hair he yanked her around to press the knife to her throat.

"Fiesty…I like that…tell me doctor do you think he will get to you in time. Or will it be too late.

His voice so throaty at this point she could feel it rumble through her entire body and as much as she tried to fight it, she shivered and she knew he could feel it.

"Let go of me!"

Finally she jabbed an elbow back into his ribs, but as she managed to escape she got a small cut along the edge of her neck. She managed to toss the gurney back before he grabbed her by her leg and attempted to drag her back but she kicked him hard in the jaw. Richard yanked the doors open, pulled Karen out and hit Joker with a tranquilizer dart before he can even crawl to the door.

"Are you ok? What did he do to you?"

Too mad at herself for responding the way she did to him, so she did what anyone would do, she lied.

"No, I'm fine. Get his knife and get him strapped down to that gurney tight this time."

With that said, she headed for the front of the van, climbing safely into the passenger seat she sighed, relieved, terrified and much to her disgust, turned on. She shuddered to think about what had just happened. Suddenly remembering her cut strap, she reached in the top of her skirt and pulled out the two ends, just looking at them made her heartbeat kick up again. There was nothing to keep the two ends together, she would have to get another pair later, for now she was just glad that she was away from him for now.

Richard climbed back into the van and started the engine heading finally for Arkham.


	2. Ch 2 It just gets crazier

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the hospital staff.

Feedback: If ya'll can toss me a bone that'd be great.

Chapter 2

It was surprising how many orderlies it took to carry in just one man, it took three of them just to get him into the straight jacket and five of them to carry him into his cell before dropping him not so kindly onto the padded floor. There was nothing in the dark padded cell that now confined the clearly mad and twisted creature that called himself Joker. The doctor that the hospital had assigned to him wanted to beg he way out of treating him but she knew that they would never let her. Only one thing was left for Karen to do, gather what strength she had and continue to treat his psychosis as best she could. But first she knew she had to check on her other _least_ favorite patient, Scarecrow otherwise known as Crane.

With the pace of an old woman with a broken hip, she made her way reluctantly up to floor C where the patients of no threat were housed. She made her way toward the elevator, pressing the button for that would take her up to floor C, the doors closed with a silent 'whoosh' sound and the elevator made it ascend. Today was already a long day, as the elevator slowly made it's way up, the thoughts of what happened to her today drifted back into her memories. Karen could still feel the heat of his body against her as he pinned her down, feel the soft lambskin gloves on her body, the memory was somehow different, he brushed his hands up her inner thighs and she felt warm heat. The elevator doors opened with a 'ding' that snapped her from her thoughts, or perhaps fantasy and she shook her head to shake off the feelings she had. But she still could not shake the heat from between her legs and going into Dr. Crane's cell in that condition was bad because after all he still was in some way a psychologist. She knew he would sense something was off and start pushing buttons almost as bad as Joker, but not quite so forcefully.

The hallway echoed the sound of her heels and gave an almost eeriness to an otherwise bright and somewhat calm hallway. Most of the patients in this wing were sedated as to not cause any trouble; they could have moved Joker here sure, but the tranquilizer that her driver shot him with only lasted 30 minutes. Those tranquilizers were supposed to last at least an hour or two so they didn't have to fight to get the patient into his cell. Karen felt a shiver travel up her spine as she got to cell 25 C, through the window she could see Crane just sitting there in a straight jacket strapped to an upright gurney staring back at her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the array of keys she carried on a key chain. Searching through her keys she found the one she wanted, unlocked his cell door, stepped inside and reluctantly closed the door behind herself. There was just a split second where she froze up, the last time she was alone with him in a cell he had escaped his jacket and made an attempt to rape her before two of the orderlies pulled him off of her. It seemed almost every patient she treated she had that problem with. With all the strength she could muster she calmly addressed her patient before sitting in the small chair they had provided for her.

"Good morning Dr. Crane how are you feeling this morning?"

With a sheepish grin he answered somewhat sarcastically.

"Better than you I hear? Tell me Dr. Miller how was The Joker?"

The first thought in her head was 'how the fuck did he hear about that?'. Before he could make another attempt to push her nerves any further, Karen snapped back.

"Tell me Dr. Crane how are those restraints fitting? I surely hope they are tight enough."

"Why was it you let him have more fun than me? Maybe if you give me another go at it I can really show you how much fun I can be."

It was a losing battle, she was slipping in mud and could get absolutely no footing to stand on.

"Johnathon if you insist on continuing to talk about this subject, I will have no choice but to insist the continuous restraint of you to this bed."

"Very kinky, perhaps you and I should switch places, it might be fun. I have some things I want to show you," his eyes widened as well as his grin upon saying that," So why is it that Joker at least got to cut one strap-"

That was it, she had enough she was not going to stay in this cell any longer, she stood up, unlocking the door quickly and exiting before she could hear him finish his sentence. But his laugh could be heard all the way down the hall as well as his final yell of the words she refused to hear.

"Come on Karen!! I just want to have some fun!!"

Then she heard his mocking laughter. Karen headed to the nurses station summoning two orderlies and slammed his chart on the counter.

"I want that patient sedated, keep him restrained and get him a new doctor!"

The doctor made her way back down the corroder, this time practically running to get out of this ward. She practically jammed the button in for the elevator doors to open and did an even worse job of almost jamming the button to get them to close. Then pressing the button for floor A, she slumped against the wall of the elevator sighing with relief as the doors opened to Wing A, where all the nonviolent patients were housed. Mostly older folks who could no longer take care of themselves or whose families had given up on them.

Before Karen even got two steps out of the elevator, there was an announcement over the PA systems, 'Dr. Karen Miller to Ward B, Dr. Karen Miller report to Ward B.' With a sigh she stepped back into the elevator and pressed the B button. Anyone housed in Ward B was because they did not know where yet to place them. As the doors dinged open, her heart dropped because down the hallway, they were wheeling Joker on a gurney, in a straightjacket with straps across his entire body. On his face was a smug impression of disinterest, but when she stepped out of the elevator a small smirk appeared on his face. One of the orderlies approached her half way down the hallway and made an attempt to speak before Karen interrupted him.

"Garret would you like to explain to me what _he_ is doing in Ward B, when he should have already been taken to D Ward! You remember where D Ward is don't you? The basement."

"Yes Dr. Miller but-"

"But nothing Garret get him to Ward D now, no excuses."

"I was waiting for you Dr. So you could ride down with the patient."

It suddenly felt like her whole spine had twisted into one giant knot in her back, turning on her heels, she walked in front of her patient and headed for the elevator. When the doors closed, although there were four orderlies between her and him, she could still feel Joker undressing her with his eyes. Taking a single key from her pocket, a strange shaped key, she inserted it into a slot in the elevator keypad before turning it and pressing D with shaky fingers. He seemed to catch that because when she stood back and looked at him, he was grinning. It must have been the child in him because he couldn't resist pushing her buttons one more time. He spoke, that high pitched mad tone in his voice.

"Are we cold Dr. Miller? Or do I make you nervous? You seem a little nervous…just a little bit tense." His voice got a little higher with the last sentence before it let it drop to that deep growl-like intimidating tone, "Do you ache Doctor?"

She refused to look at him when she spoke.

"Be quiet Joker. No one wants to hear your ramblings."

His tongue lapped at his bottom lip hungrily before he replied, his tone deep, yet almost a childish like quality to it, like a little kid trying to argue his point, his voice holding a slightly pouting tone to it.

"I'm not rambling Dr…no I'm not. You know exactly of what I am talking about…" He paused, dropping his voice an octave lower before continuing, "I know you don't shake from the cold. I know why you shake…I felt you shiver once before."

Then she heard that cackle, that laugh that would send chills through even the bravest and strongest woman. She knew he was laughing at her as if he knew that all her nerves were tightening up in a knot. It wasn't long before one of the orderlies turned to him and yelled.

"Shut up!"

But that only made him laugh more. When the doors open Karen was never so happy to see D wing as she was now. In front of the elevator doors about five feet was a black wrought iron fence with an armored guard standing behind it. Upon their approach he unlocked and opened the door, Karen stayed behind a moment to check the patient in.

"I'm checking patient 24-05D into Wing D for psychic evaluation."

The guard handed her a paper to sign on which she scrawled her signature down illegibly and reluctantly headed after her patient. From behind her she could hear the wrought iron slam shut, echoing down the hallway just behind Jokers nonstop cackle. When the orderlies had rolled him into his cell she too stepped in, the door closing behind her. For a few moments the air was still, like cold air on a winter morning, chilly but unmoving. Then she spoke.

"Let's get one thing straight Joker…I am your doctor and you are my patient, I am not afraid of you nor will I ever be. So I suggest you stop trying."

Joker being the smartass he is made the 'oh my gosh' face before speaking with a sarcastic grin on his face and a sarcastic tone in his voice. Somehow at the same time his voice was mocking her

"What me? I was not trying to scare you Karen… I was merely trying to have some fun with you. Why did I scare you? Is that why you were shivering in the van…was it because _I _scared _you_?"

It was at this moment she made the mistake of trying to get into his face because for the second time he slipped his restraints and with the jacked still on but the arms undone, he was pinning her against one padded cell wall.

"Get off-"

"Shut up!" He nearly growled.

Then his voice went to that seemingly innocent tone before dropping again to that sadistic deep almost demonic tone of voice.

"I just want to have a little fun Dr."

He laughed before he tossed her at the gurney and was on her strapping her to it before she could even fight back. Karen didn't realize he was that quick, but she now would find out the hard way. She felt his bare fingers sliding just under her white button down blouse as she struggled to get loose. Jokers fingers found what they were looking for as he pulled up a completely fixed strap, this time he had no knife to cut either strap.

"Help!!"

It was then that the orderlies finally heard her and came rushing in to restrain the patient, three of them tackled him while the other one untied the good doctor and she ran out of the room, feeling completely helpless for the second time today. Weakly leaning against the wall she could feel her heart trying to pound out of her chest and hear it pounding in her ears. But even now as they re-strapped him down she could see a look in his eyes that told her this was not over and again she hated herself for the wetness between her legs for the second time. Karen knew that this was in no way over and she was not looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Ch 3 Ways to scare you

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the hospital staff.

Feedback: It would be helpful so I know if you guys actually like it or not.

Chapter 3

It was nearly morning before Karen had finished with her shift, the yellow, purple and pink colors of the rising sun were just peaking over the horizon. Although Karen knew Joker was locked away in his cell, she couldn't seem to ignore the eerie feeling she was having walking out to her car. Perhaps it was the smell of him still clinging to her clothes, or the eeriness of the parking garage or she could have just seen P2 one too many times.

The image of Wes Bently as Tom came to mind and she clitched her purse, finding the pepper spray in it she carried, she gripped onto it, carefully keeping her thumb on the safety to flick it off at moments notice. In the back of her mind, somewhere in the dark corridors of it, she was not seeing Joker grabbing her again, but now seeing Wes with his damn dog next to him. Parking garages were a naturally creepy place, but movies about being trapped in them, did not help at all. There was a noise behind her and she spun around to see an empty aluminum can rolling across the floor. Once again she heard her heart beat in her ears and felt it trying to break from her ribcage. She stood, waiting in the half lit garage, waiting for Wes to come around the corner like some monster from a horror movie come to life. It suddenly occurred to her that she was acting like the dumb victim in the horror movie who just stands and waits for the monster to get them instead of running.

Karen stopped staring and just turned, running for her car, running until her throat hurt and until her ankles hurt from the back of her heels digging into them. Letting go of her pepper spray she quickly found her keys and pressed the unlock button, climbing in her 01 Plymouth Neon automatically hitting the lock button. Her heart didn't stop pounding until she put the key in the ignition and the car started reassuring her that it wasn't a horror movie, this was Gotham City. The only real evil was locked away in padded cells and not going to get free for the rest of their life. Fastening her seatbelt she put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking garage. Even though she was out of the garage her brain made one final note of that cement cave, one final note on the fictional movie monster that scared her while in it, just an odd little thing, Wes or 'Tom' acted too much like Dr. Crane. The thought made her shudder and she was so busy in thought that she almost ran a red light but managed to squeal the breaks at last minute.

The drive home seemed longer than usual, as if an unknown force wanted to pull her back to that house of monsters and lock her in a cell with Joker. That thought made Karen protest out loud.

"No! No no no!"

When white light passed over blue siding and brick, she felt herself almost sink back in her seat at the notion she was home. Finally she was home away from 'him'. Even though she had pulled into the garage and heard the door shut safely behind her, there was still a voice telling her to be careful and to search the house when she got inside. She tossed her purse onto her shoulder, holding her pepper spray in one hand with the safety off and her house key in the other. Slowly she pushed the key in the lock, hearing the click assured her that there was a possibility no one had snuck in her house. There was that annoying voice the one that mocked her in the back of her mind. 'Why are you being so paranoid?' Karen found her self whispering in response to it.

"I don't know."

She pushed the door open quickly flicking on the light, stuffing her keys into her coat before going through every room in the house, turning on every single light and leaving them on until she was sure there was no one in there. When she had mostly satisfied her nerves, she made herself something to eat before drawing herself a bath and pouring herself a glass of red wine for her nerves. Three bath beads, a cup of bubble bath, four candles, a cone of incense and a few rose petals later she had stripped off her clothes and settled into her bath. The water was like silk and the bubbles did their job to cover the 'unmentionables' that she was very self-conscious about.

The red wine was doing its job nicely, she leaned her head back resting it on the folded towel she placed there to avert the cold hard porcelain that would have dug into her neck. Finally, she found some peace and quiet from the screams and babbling of the Asylum.

Dreaming, she must have been dreaming because she didn't remember how she got to Arkham. The whole place didn't look right it was burned, there was no one there. In one wall there was a hole that served no purpose it seemed, too small for anyone to fit through it. Her thoughts were distorted, unorganized as she tried to sort it out. '_What floor am I on? What cell is that?_' She looked on the wall, there was a half burnt letter D on the wall. 'The basement, I'm in the basement.' '_Cell number? What is it?_' There was the number 35 painted on the door. _'35 who's in 35?_' She scanned her mind looking for mental lists and then she remembered. '_Joker! Oh god! He's out! He's out! Run! Run!'_ She ran down the hall toward the stairs, she knew the elevator wouldn't work. Before she could reach the door, she tripped over something and fell smacking her hands, chin and knees on the ground, biting her lip in the process. Blood began to trickle from her wounds, staining her pants and into her mouth, that copper penny taste making her spit. She looked down, there was a corpse on the floor, she had tripped over a corpse. A scream wanted to come but she put her hand over her mouth, swallowing the bile that wanted to come up, she didn't know if he was near and she didn't want to find out.

Looking down she saw scalpels jammed into it's face, chest and every other part of it. There was a name tag on it, she carefully pulled it off the charred corpse to read it, 'Richard.' '_Oh god! Richard!_' Terror stilled her legs to the floor, she felt tears sitting just on her bottom lid and she looked up to keep from crying, up through the window in the next cell, the sky was orange, the light flickering. '_Gothams burning! Run you idiot! Run before he burns you too!'_ She ran, her feet were bare and they slapped the floor harshly, stinging with every step. Her foot hit something sharp and she lifted it, biting her tongue to hold back the 'whelp' deep in her throat. Now blood dripped from her big toe, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt, tearing a strip and tieing it around her toe to keep from leaving a blood trail. The burning in her hands, knees and lip long stopped due to the cold concrete cage she was in. A thought occurred to her to leave out the hole in the wall but that was dangerous, who knew what was out there or if someone wasn't waiting just outside to grab her.

Finally she looked down to see what she stepped in, it was white and pointed at one end. She reached down and picked it up, turning it over and over in her hands, feeling the material it is made from. '_What is it_?' Karen shrugged an 'I don't know' as if answering her own thoughts silently. '_Porcelain? The Asylum doesn't have Porcelain_.' '_I know that.' _She suddenly realized she was having a mental conversation with herself, had she been in here so long she was losing her mind? '_Where did it come from_?' Looking back down she found more pieces and then just a few feet down the hall there was a doll, half of its face was busted off. '_What is a porcelain doll doing here?_' Again she found herself shrugging to no one but herself. Moving toward it, she looked around, it was eerie quiet, something about it made an icy chill creep through her chest. Picking up the doll, she held up the other piece she had found, she couldn't understand why, but something about it freaked her out, then she realized what it was, someone had painted the face. They smeared blood crudely over the mouth and there was something black around the eyes, it looked like ash from the fire. Then it hit her, '_It looks like Joker!_' She didn't think about it, it was as if her hands just suddenly went limp, the doll dropped to the concrete floor with a crash.

Karen paused, listening for any sounds and unconsciously moving over to the wall, keeping her back to it for safety. '_Don't just sit here! Run!_' There wasn't a second thought, she ran, heading for the stairs it wasn't until she tripped on one of the flights of stairs and fell onto flat ground that she realized she was at B Floor, she could get out, she was on ground level. Her hands and knees were so cold that they didn't even sting when she hit the ground. Reaching up she grabbed the cold metal stair rail and pulled herself up off the floor with a slight groan. With the uttermost caution she opened the door to B wing and found this floor more burnt that the last two. Slowly she moved down the hallway, there was a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye.

'_Oh god its him!_' There wasn't anything to think about, terror wanted to lock her legs to the floor and leave her like a sitting duck but she forced them to move and ran toward the end of the hall. Then she heard it, that cackling laugher and she felt a tear of fear slip down her cheek as she ran, ignoring the pain in her body, praying to god she got out alive. Something was wrong she didn't hear him behind her, was he in front of her already and she didn't know it? '_No time to think such things Karen! Keep running!_' There was a 'click,click,clack' sound all she saw was a flash of purple and felt a sharp pain across her ankles before she felt her chin and hands smack hard on the floor. She didn't know what just happened, but she knew she couldn't just lie there. '_Get up! Get up!_'

There was a laugh and then he spoke. "Oop-s…maybe-ya nex-t time you…ha… watch where you're-uh," he paused rolling his eyes up momentarily before blinking them back to looking at her, licking his bottom lip hungrily and continuing "going Docto-r Mille-r."

She could feel him hovering over her, she knew better than to just lie there, but he grabbed her by the back of her hair and pulled her up before she had a chance to get up to run. There was that '**I'm so happy with myself**' smirk planted on his face but there was something in his eyes that really made her cringe, a sort of dark playful glint as if he was doing a mental look through of all the things he could do to her. Being a doctor was coming in handy at this point, knowing how to keep her cool when she needed to was paying off because at the same time he was thinking she was thinking too. The thought of begging came to mind, but then she remembered seeing his videos, that never worked, perhaps the one class of self defense might come in handy finally. Without thinking she balled her right hand into a fist and swung hard at the under side of his nose, hearing a satisfying and feeling him drop her hair from his grip, she took off to run. But found herself limping, what had hit her, her left ankle felt fractured and it probably was. A noise behind her snapped her back to the reality that he probably was going to out run and catch her and that the consequences for hitting him might come back on her fiercely. Then she found herself doing the one thing you never should, look behind you to see if the predator is still after you, but she did and he wasn't behind her. As far as she remembered there was no other way off this floor, the door creaked behind her and she knew the sound of it opening.

Karen swallowed two tears sliding down her cheeks in succession before she turned around and found herself staring face to face with Joker himself. The one man she would sacrifice everything not to ever have to see again. Blood ran from his clearily fractured nose and he stood his face only two inches from hers. His posture was slightly slouched, almost hunched over, stiffer than he was before, it rang clear that he was _not_ happy. For about five minutes all he did was breath heavy, hard breaths of smoky cigarette and coffee breath.

When he finally spoke his voice had dropped a few octives since the playful almost boyish voice he had earlier. It was raspy, deep, almost demonic in a way and it sent chills all over her body. It was like fuzzy wolf spiders crawling all over and being too scared to move for fear they might bite.

"Don'-t. Eve-r. Do. Tha-t. Agai-**n**," He growled through his teeth on the very last syllable, stressing them extremely hard, "**I** _owe_ yo-u for tha-t."

He was pissed and she was going to know it. It was clear that you don't punch Joker in the face and come out of it without a scratch. As if stuck in the horror movies she so feared, she watched his hand rise slowly and-

Karen shot up quickly, sitting straight up in the tub, flinging water and soap all over and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOOO!"

It was a blood curtling scream that hurt her throat and made tears fall from her eyes. All she could do for a few moments was to grip her knees and rock, breathing shuddery breaths; attempting not to pass out. When she finally did look up, she looked into the long length mirror sitting in front of the tub and realized that she was as white as a sheet, but not just white, she was almost green. The water in the tub around her had gone ice cold and she wondered just how long had she been sitting in that tub. With a hard swallow, she put her hand on the side of the tub, grabbing her towel on her way out and wrapped it around herself. A crack of thunder outside nearly made her slip on the tile floor as she went to unplug the tub, her heart began racing again, beating hard and fast, making her feel sick to her stomach.

"It was all a dream."

She sighed to herself, trying to jog her mind out of the thoughts racing through it. Opening the door to her room, she saw him, he was lounging on her bed, the glint of a switchblade in his hand and a sadistic grin plastered on that white painted face. Karen screamed.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Lightning filled the room and then he was gone. Just a figment of her tired imagination but it was no less scary. All she could do was sink to the floor and cry, breath taking sobs that racked her body. She could not believe herself, after all those years of helping the mentally unstable, was she herself finally beginning to lose her own mind? Was she really curled into the fetal position, on the floor, in a towel and rocking for comfort? For a moment she stopped to look at herself and found she really was curled in a ball on the floor, crying hysterically. '_Pull yourself together! You are Karen Darlene Miller! You do not rattle!_"

After a mental pep talk she pulled herself up from the floor and dressed. Before she would even try for sleep, she reached in her nightstand drawer for her .45 and took the safety off to make one more sweep of the house. The living room, clear, the kitchen, clear, the study, clear, bathroom, clear, her room, clear. Just to be absolutely sure she checked the locks and the alarm twice, but still she would not shut off the light in her room or sleep with the door unlocked. She tucked the .45, safety on, under her pillow, switched on her alarm and slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the dim Tuesday morning light, a scream woke her up half an hour before her alarm was set to go off. By the time she sat up, punching her blanket unconsciously, she realized the screaming was her own. '_What was I dreaming?_' She wondered, but then decided that if she was screaming and trying to punch someone that wasn't there, it was best to just not remember what she was dreaming. It was clear that by the time she was done-if she ever would be- done with Joker, her heart would possibly give out. All she could hear for ten minutes was her heart pounding and a ringing in her ear. Only after the pounding in her ear had subsided, she realized that she was panting rather heavy, she was hyperventilating and if she didn't get a paper bag soon she would pass out. Her legs were like lead and they collapsed under her when she tried to stand, sending her to the floor.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!"

The floor made a loud thud as she punched it in frustration before grabbing one of the posts of the bed and pulling herself up. Everything seemed to weave back and forth, but she knew it was just her, nevertheless it gave the fun house effect which only made her feel nauseated. When she reached the kitchen, she yanked open the drawer next to the stove and grabbed a paper bag shoving it to her mouth; sinking to the floor. She concentrated on slow deep breaths, she knew how to pull herself together, she was a doctor god damn it! After a bit her breathing returned to normal and she pushed herself up off the floor. But as she did she felt bile rise up in her throat and she ran to the sink, vomiting up part of the red wine from last night. It was going to be another day at _Hellham_ Asylum and she did not want to get into a 'cage' with that devil in the white paint.

Karen hurried to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, using mouthwash to get the rest of the stale, bile-tasting red wine, vomit taste from her mouth. Although she herself couldn't understand why she puked this morning, whether it was from her nerves, the nightmare or maybe the wine was bad. '_Yes that is it! You're a reasonable woman Karen. It was the wine last night, you know what alcohol can do to people._' She dressed, throwing on a button down blue top, a knee-length black skirt and black slipper dress shoes. Pulling her hair back from her face in curls, she slapped on a bit of mascara, some black eye liner on her bottom lit, a little brown shadow to bring out her eyes and a light rose gloss lipstick to make her lips look pouty. A quick examination in the mirror assured her that she looked decent, with a nod, she headed for the kitchen, tossed out the wine and headed to work.

There were some wonderful benefits to having to get up at 5:00 am, she didn't have to fight traffic much and her small car made it easy to commute quickly. Pulling into the garage, she still found herself looking around for her garage monster to pop out of a corner, for some reason over the last eighteen hours she had become more paranoid, her mind becoming her own worst enemy and creating demons or monsters for her to worry about that were not real. The logical part of her mind kept telling her that **all** the true monsters where in straight jackets and they weren't getting out.

A small 'honk' assured the good doctor that her car was securely locked and she headed for the elevator. Pushing the up button she heard the comforting hum of the elevator descending, when the doors finally did open she nearly jumped out of her skin not expecting one of the orderlies to be standing already in the elevator.

"Oh God!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Miller. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

"It's alright Bryan, I'm just a little tired. I forgot you got off at 5."

"Actually they wanted me to stay later but I've worked 110 hours this week."

"Oh, yeah. They'll realize you worked enough when they have to pay for the 70 hours of overtime."

Stepping into the elevator, she wished him a good night or good morning, which ever it would be for him and pressed the button for floor C. No matter how much she didn't want to deal with the worst of the mental patients, she was unfortunately the only doctor in the whole hospital licensed to deal with them. As the elevator made its ascend she wondered why the hell she ever got into this field in the first place, after the few hours of dealing with Joker, she was regretting ever getting into medical school. At that last thought, the ding of the elevator doors opening made her look up.

Today she had decided on her way to work, today would be different, she was in charge, she was the authority and this _fiend_ was not going to break her nerves. That was easier said than done because when she stepped out of the elevator, for just a second, the destroyed asylum flashed in her vision, it was enough to make her stumble a bit. She stood, straightened herself and cleared her throat. With a jolt she took off heading purposefully down the hall, her back straight, her shoulders back, her stature one reflecting calm, assertive power. Turning on her toes she found herself in front of a door, solid steel with a lock on it, she pulled her keys, unlocking the door and pushing it open. It echoed shut behind her with a sounding bang and in front of her, the employee break room, built to withstand just about anything to protect the staff should the patients break free.

A scrawny balding man in glasses and a white coat sat reading the paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. When she grabbed her own coat off the wall he looked up.

"Oh, good morning Dr. Miller. How are you?"

"It's another day in paradise."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Sometimes I wonder if we aren't the crazy ones for thinking we can rehabilitate all these people. If you can call them that sometimes."

"Tell me about it. I don't know how much longer I can do this Mike."

"Oh, I heard about what happened with the Joker and you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I have a small cut on my neck but other than that I'm alright. Well, anyhow I gotta get started with rounds."

"Be careful though. I don't like the idea of you getting caught in his grip again. The orderlies may not get to you next time."

"I'll do that. Thanks Mike."

Tossing on her coat, she headed down to the nurses station and asked for her morning charts.

"Good Morning Andrea."

"Morning Dr. Miller, here are your morning round charts."

"Thank You."

Karen went about making her morning rounds, checking on her patients symptoms and giving a brief physical exam. She made a point of saving two of her charts for last, she made her way into 25 C, finding Dr. Crane still in his straight jacket and having been in it far too long. So far she had managed to keep that same controlled power about herself even stepping into his cell although he still gave her the feeling as if a centipede was crawling up her spine. There was still that mad look in his eyes as if he was constantly seeing the hallucinations that he once plagued the entire city of Gotham with.

"Good Morning Johnathon."

"You should address me as Dr. Crane. I earned that title."

"_MR._Crane I will address you by your first name or your civilian title because you lost the right to be called Doctor when you went about peddling your hallucinogen and trying to send all of Gotham to Arkham with one bad drug trip."

This morning she kept her attitude stern, course and her wording very short. But she made sure to address MR very sternly because she knew that would get her point across.

"Are we still seeing bats Mr. Crane?"

"When are you going to let me out of here?"

"You're not going to get out Mr. Crane. Now, are you still seeing bats and shadows?"

He locked his jaw in an angry scowl and struggled at the straight jacket that was not going to give anytime soon.

"Bats are everywhere…it's the Bat-_man_!"

There was no reply from her, just a scribbling down of his reply and then she moved on to the next question.

"Do you have any person health concerns right now that you would like to express?"

There was sarcasm in his voice when he replied.

"Yeah, I'm tired of being tied up!"

Karen looked up sternly replying.

"Mr. Crane, I was going to have them let you out so that you might shower under supervision of course but if you are going to continue to be uncooperative then I am afraid you will have to sit there in your own fowl until you learn appropriate behavior. Do you understand?!"

All his attitude and struggle stopped as quickly as it had come, he suddenly behaved because he desperately needed a shower and it was a way to get out of restraints for a while.

"Alright then. I'm glad we have an understanding."

"Yes, Dr. Miller. I understand you."

"Have we learned a lesson from yesterday about what is appropriate behavior?"

He only nodded.

"Fine then. You get," she glanced at her watch, "fifteen minutes in the shower. Then it's back to a jacket. Understand?"

"Yes."

With that she jotted down the time on her chart and left the cell, letting one of the orderlies know to take him to shower. Moving through the hallways like a bee through a clover field, she passed her chart to a nurse to put away and headed for the elevator. All the while giving her self another mental pep talk to keep herself calm, cool and collected.

At the end of the hallway, she pressed the elevator door button, stepped in, put her key in the elevator pad, turned it and pressed the D button. The doors closing always felt like being locked into a jail cell with vicious animals ready to tear you apart at the slightest hint of weakness.

When they opened, she stepped out, not so nerve wracked as she was yesterday, she made her way down the hall to room 35 D and for a moment she stared him down through the small window. An orderly stood just to the side of the door, standard procedure when entering any patients cell. Opening the door she found her confidence was still there, but when she closed it and was alone with this 'man' who was staring her down. All that pep talking, all the confidence, power and attitude seemed to seep away. She suddenly felt like a scared little school girl standing in the principles office knowing she is in trouble. To actually look at his frame, he was wirey like a pole with arms and legs. But something about those deep chocolate brown eyes, framed by the black paint and those scarred lips painted an almost blood red, grinning always grinning. It was sinister and she was beginning to understand how people could be afraid of clowns.

As she sat down his eyes watched her every move and she didn't take her eyes off of him but she wished she had because when she crossed her legs. Those chocolate browns followed all the way up her legs, paused at the apex of her hips for a moment and he licked his lips hungrily before following up the rest of her frame. A shudder rose up in her and she fought the urge to let it show.

Clearing her throat she spoke.

"Good Morning Joker."

There came that smacking noise as his lips smacked together and then a low pop as he popped his mouth.

"Goo-d Mor-ning Dr. Mille-r."

Something about the way he stressed some of his words was like nails on a chalkboard to her, it just made her cringe. Today though she was going to fight his attempts at getting to her.

"Have we learned our lesson about attacking others then?"

No reply, just him trailing his eyes over her frame again, she could almost feel his gaze it was as if his eyelashes were brushing up and down her body. Then his eyes stopped on her face, he was studying her very closely. He lowered his head so he could look down at her, one corner of his mouth coming up to form a very sadistic grin.

"Doc-_tor_ Mille-r…I wonde-r…ah ha. Ah he he. How are you sl_ee_ping….a-t nigh-t? Mmm hm. When he spoke, he growled his r's, and stressed his t's, making sure to stress the ee's in sleeping, his voice lowering as he did. The whole time it was a low almost moaning growl.

Just for a few seconds she wasn't in her mind, she was still running down that burnt hallway and finding herself two inches from him. The look in her eyes was a deer caught in the headlights. She tried to think logically. '_He couldn't know. Be logical, he couldn't know about the dreams._' Her reply wasn't quite as calm as she wanted it to be.

"W-why do you ask?"

That little stumble, just that little one, spread that demonic grin across his face and he pushed further. Lowering his voice a bit more, noticing it seemed to break her composure quite nicely.

"You…uh…ha-v-ing an-ny….uh," he paused his eyes rolling to the ceiling then back down to her before lowering his voice the deepest it could possible go and at this point he sounded as if he was some unholy beast from the depths of hell its self. "ba-d….**dreams**."

Panic alarms went of in her brain, but it was like looking into the eyes of a vampire, once you do it, you can't move, but your thoughts still race. And her thoughts did run. '_Karen get out! Leave the cell! Ignore his voice! It's not wonderful! Quit it!_' But no matter how hard she fought, she could still feel the warmth between her thighs, growing. He was dangerous and she did not want to end up his sex slave. Joker stared her down, and although she tried to hide it, he could still smell her arousal in the air. Now it was the predator smelling his preys fear and wanting more.

When she said nothing, he spoke again.

"Is the-re….uh..proble-m Docto-r?"

That was the question that snapped her back into reality and as she stood to leave he said something that made her stop still. Her heart seemed to stop cold.

"Kare-n…"

She should not have turned around but she did. He licked his lips before speaking again, his tone serious.

"I'm goin-g…to ge-t ou-t…of here Kare-n…I'm comin-g fo-r…**you**. You…are…mine…an-d…I. Will. Have. Yo-u."

There was a lump of fear that had crawled into her throat and now she swallowed it down, trying to keep back the tears that were going to come. Attempting to maintain calm, she picked up her chart, looked at her watch then looked back at him.

"At…uh…2:00 pm I will…um…hm…have an orderly escort you to the showers. But if you…hm try anything…you will…not get anymore showers."

Unfortunately after a new patients first shower, it is her job to give a physical exam and she was terrified about being alone in a room with this man. Him being intimidating for his size and his threat. God his threat terrified her to death.

Without another word, she left as quickly as she came nearly forgetting to tell the orderly to come back at 2:00 pm for his shower. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Joker grinning triumphantly, he had won a small prize but he was still tied up and locked away. For now.


	4. Ch 4 Let's play Doctor

7

Chapter 4

Karen made her way back down D hall to the nurse's station and handed the nurse his chart before glancing at her watch. It was already noon; she could get in an hour lunch before she had to start worrying about giving Joker his physical exam. The mere thought made her shudder and she almost skipped lunch because of it.

Again, she climbed into the elevator and headed up to A wing, where the cafeteria was located. The mixed smell of the cafeteria food drifted out to her nostrils and she suddenly realized just exactly how hungry she really was. She just grabbed something quickly and sat down to eat. This was the only break she would probably have today and she was thankful for just that one little thing.

After she had satisfied her hunger, she went to the elevator and to the floor D shower room. Every wing had their own shower rooms; the two lower levels were just one room with one shower head and enough room for an orderly or two to stand. As well as being small these rooms also had two three foot chains attached to the floor with ankle cuffs so the patient could move freely but not escape the hospital. Just off the shower room was one exam room because giving the more difficult patients their exams just after their shower saved the doctors from having to schedule an exam and fight to get the patients clothes off.

When she entered the room, Joker was sitting on the end of the bed, his legs dangling, his hospital robe sitting completely open and there was an eerie grin on his face. He did not seem ashamed of his naked body and he had no reason to either. The scars on his face where more noticeable without the makeup, very jagged and it seemed there was no good attempt to sew them whenever he got cut. Karen nervously closed the door behind her, leaving her only safety net from this guy outside. Even though Joker's hands were cuffed, she was still nervous to be in this room with this man and tried as hard as she did not to show it, he sensed it. It was as if just being a murderous, ravenous, psychotic predator of the human world, he was built with that innate sense for sensing fear. Without taking her eyes off of Joker, she pulled a set of non-latex gloves from the wall, putting them on before grabbing her stethoscope. It was Joker who spoke first, wanting to make her lose her cool or slip up somewhere for just a moment.

"Ss-o….Karen," he paused licking his bottom lip hungrily and rolling his eyes before continuing. "will thi-s be a full physica-l?"

There was a grin on his face that made Karen shudder, there was something behind it that she had a feeling she didn't want to find out what he was thinking. It was becoming obvious to him that she was nervous around him and that was only pushing him to continue to do more. In all her years as a doctor she had seen a lot of naked men, but for some reason she found herself staring at his, for the wirey man he was, he wasn't lacking in other departments. And she took notice, he caught her before she had a chance to catch herself.

"W-hats the matte-r? You…see…somethin-g you like?" His voice had dropped a bit as he watched her.

She shook her head to get herself to stop staring at him, she could feel her face getting hot and she tried to ignore it. It was only after she snapped out of her trance that she realized she was no closer to him than she had been when she entered the room. Clearing her throat she tried to sound as professional as possible.

"Yes Joker…This will be a full physical exam."

Somewhere in her mind she was praying to make it through the exam without fumbling or showing any other thoughts she had in her head. But her mind didn't want to stop thinking about that very well endowed part of his body impaling her repeatedly. This time she found herself biting her lip before she placed the ear pieces of her stethoscope in her ears, breathed on the end to warm it up and pressed it to his chest. Still she maintained more distance than usual.

"Deep breaths."

Today he seemed to be complying, he breathed when she needed, sat still for blood pressure, blood samples, eyes, ears and throat. When she had finished doing the rest of him and she took her time to put off the last part of his exam because she had a feeling he would give her trouble. She finally gave in because it was required.

"Ok, please stand Joker."

She was so busy paying attention to the rest of him that she didn't notice the grin on his face, or the fact he had been fiddling with the handcuffs. Ever so gently she reached up and grabbed him, trying to ignore the sight of him hardening a little. She was a little surprised that there was no smartass remark from Joker.

"Turn your head and cough please."

He still complied with her orders. As she began to stand and let go of him, he slipped the handcuffs, one hand cuffing one of her arms to the bed. The other hand grabbed her free hand, pulling the glove off and pushing it back onto his long hardening member. A grin spread across his face, it reminded her of when they caught joker the first time and the picture in the paper showed him grinning in his jail cell. When she tried to scream, he slapped his other hand over her mouth.

"Sssh…you-re going to rui-n all my fu-n. I tol-d you bitch," his voice dropped a few octaves lower and he leaned into her ear to speak, pushing her up against the wall next to the bed. "Yo-u. Belon-g. To. ME."

There was that voice she couldn't handle, he was too close to her and now he could feel her shiver. The feel of him getting harder in her hand was weakening all the defenses she had put up this morning. The fear she felt was keeping her from even moving, her breath was caught in her throat and her heart began to pound against her chest. A single tear ran down her cheek as he pressed closer to her, making the last of her strength give way to fear. '_Move Karen, for the love of god please move. He could snap your neck right now or strangle the life out of you._' She was disgusted with herself to find that she was now begging for her life.

"P-please…god please-"

Joker put a finger to her lips and a hand around her neck, holding her just enough to cut off some oxygen. He removed his hand from holding hers on his cock, knowing she wouldn't move for fear of what he might do. Than hand slid it's way up under her blouse, under her bra, to cup one of her soft full mounds, working the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Karen was beginning to get mad at herself, she was shivering, whether in pleasure or pain, it was indistinguishable. Using one finger on the hand holding her neck, he turned her head to the side, whispering in her ear.

"Do. I-t." His voice was low, demanding and almost demonic.

When he spoke, she actually jumped and when she didn't move he brought that hand from under her blouse to slap her hard across the face. Her head smacked against the window, sending black and white stars into her vision. With a shaky hand she began to expertly glide up and down his long hard manhood, feeling him move closer to her. His hand went back down, but further down her body and when she realized what he was going to do, she made an attempt to protest.

"Please don't."

There was a pounding on the door, a large man's voice boomed from the other side of it.

"Dr. Miller! Is everything alright?"

Joker moved his hand from her throat to her hair, pulling hard, at the same time he was trying to keep control of her with that gesture, he didn't realize he was also turning her on. His voice came as a whisper in her ear.

"You…will say yes…o-r I will. Snap. You-r. Nec-k."

She swallowed hard to calm her voice that wanted to tremble in sync with her body.

"Yes…I'm just trying to find a vein."

With that, the orderly hushed and returned to his station.

"Good girl."

'_So this is terror, this is what it's like to be frozen to the floor with fear._' She thought to herself. Then there was that voice, the one she wanted to ignore, the perversion of herself. That voice, the kind that tells you **to** punch your cheating ex in the head, or **do** give into Joker because somewhere you know you want to because it's wrong. You want to fall into the perversion that you know is wrong, you want to let the psychotic take you and you know although it's wrong, you will love it.

But as a doctor, as a normal human being, she knew she shouldn't, no, couldn't let herself give into this man.

He slid that hand-that hand descending her body- up her skirt, brushing his fingers over her lacy black panties, the feel of his soft artists fingers across the thin fabric made her gasp unconsciously. Karen tried to push him off of her, just to shout for help, but despite his skinny frame he was strong and he slammed her back against the wall, landing a slap to her cheek. She could feel blood at the corner of her mouth, he hit her hard, his grip tightened on her hair. He cocked his head to the side when he spoke, his other hand came up gripping her face those chocolate browns had darkened to black.

"Maybe…I didn'-t make i-t clea-r…" He licked the bottom corner of his mouth, looking up at her, his head cocked and his voice that same tone he gets when referring to his father. "You..**will** jer-k me…of-f…o-r…I **will** sna-p you-r nec-k...and uh..cu-t you into little piece-s" The last word spoken in a growl.

He was right up against her now, his cock pressing into her stomach, his breath hot on her cheek and her could feel her shivering. This time it was fear, she was breaking down and showing that she did feel fear. A single tear ran down her cheek, but he seemed to not care, he was advent on getting his way. Karen found herself nodding in agreement, or perhaps fear, she didn't know which, but she was too scared not to agree. Those long digits moved back down to the outside of her panties and pulled them aside, brushing against the soft shaven flesh of her woman hood causing her to almost lose her ability to stand. Joker glared at her to do what she was told, without taking her eyes off of him, she moved her hands down to grip him and began moving her hand up and down his long hard cock.

A grin crossed his features as he shoved two fingers all the way in her wiggling them back and forth, stroking her G spot. Karen used her other hand to hold herself up as her eyes rolled back into her head and her legs weakened. Her juices ran down his fingers as he moved and she tried to keep her concentration on keeping her hand moving. She could feel him getting harder in her hand as he was coming close to climax.

Suddenly she felt him pull his fingers out of her and she opened her eyes, just long enough to see him suck his fingers clean-she shuddered- before turning her around to press her against the wall. He shoved himself all the way in her, one of his hands gripping her hair and pulling back hard so he could bite her neck. She let a cry of pain but it was muffled by the wall, Joker's free hand came up to cup one of her soft mounds kneading it hard. It was pain and pleasure mixed. It was wrong and yet it felt so good. She was crying, silently, two tears slid down her cheeks as he violated her. He bit down harder and she could have swore he broke skin again she cried in pain, that only seemed to push him. He was pumping all the way in and out, she was biting the top of her white coat to stop from making noise. She knew if she attracted the attention of the orderly again that Joker would snap her neck for sure. That was the only logical thought she could form in her head. It was the only thought at all in her head.

She was panting and despite everything she could feel herself getting close to climax. '_This is wrong, this is wrong. Yell for help, cry out. But then again he might kill you._' Joker began pounding into her, harder and faster. It was so wrong, but it was so good. Without thinking, Karen reached back and dug her nails into his thigh so hard she drew blood. He hissed in pain and it only pushed him further, his free hand coming forward to rub that soft pink nub. She was moaning against the wall, muffled enough to not hear it through the door. He shivered hard, leaning against her and moaning in her ear as he exploded inside of her. With a cry she shivered, tightening around him, her whole body convulsing as her juices ran down his long hard shaft. The nails that had been digging into his thigh gripped harder.

Joker let go of her hair, pulling her hand off his bloody thigh, using the back of her white coat to wipe himself clean of her. He leaned in her ear and spoke in that deep tone he knew intimated her.

"Good girl…you're…learnin-g quick-ly."

The orderly had apparently heard her cry and burst through the door, pulling out a very naked Joker. Karen tried to hide the red on her face as she yanked her underwear back up, swallowing hard. When the orderly had left with Joker, she sank to the floor crying, her neck stung and the smell of him still clung to her. As his juices ran out of her a bit, she gagged at the thought of what had just happened, his voice still in her ear, telling her how she was his. Her sobs were suffocating, she found herself still chained to the bed, she had just been violated and some part of her liked it.

Another orderly along with the head of the hospital came running in the door to a very spooked extremely disturbed Karen. She was disgusted with herself, for letting him do that to her, for enjoying it and for not fighting harder. '_Think about it Karen. Was it really fear that made you do that? Or did you want it just a little?_' The sound of the Chief of Staff and the orderly seemed so far away, muffled, like going to a loud concert where you lose your hearing for a bit because of the music.

"Oh my god! Get her out of those cuffs! Karen? Karen can you hear me?"

But she couldn't, it was the same feeling she had woken up with, her legs were numb, her stomach turned and she was lightheaded. All she remembered was the orderly unlocking the cuffs and then it all went fuzzy.

"NO! Get off! Get off!"

She was punching the covers again, but they weren't her covers. An orderly ran into the room and tried to wake her, to calm her.

"Dr. Miller! It's Kevin. It's ok. It's me."

Karen shot up in bed, making herself light headed as she did, feeling the bile rise up in her throat in the process. It was a few minutes before her vision cleared and she realized that she was clinging onto Kevin for dear life, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Oh god…don't let him touch me…please don't."

"He's in his cell, it's alright."

The Chief of Staff came in, an older man with a bald spot on the top of his head and a concerned frown on his face. She realized she was still clinging to Kevin and she let go, sitting back on the bed. They had not changed her out of her cloths but she did realize there was a bandage on her neck.

"Hello ."

"Karen…I am ordering that you take a weeks leave starting today. You can resume your position as Jokers primary after a review by your peers."

"Doctor I'm fine-"

"Karen that's an order. You've been attacked by the Joker three times in two days."

Realizing that it was no use arguing with him because he was already handing her the papers, she got up from the bed.

"Let me see him."

"I don't think-"

"I'll feel better if I see him in his cell."

Dr. Blake sighed, defeated, he nodded and left the room. Karen swung her feet out of bed, standing slowly with the help of Kevin, she headed to cell 35 D. The guard at the gate almost refused to let her in, but she demanded he let her. When she stood in front of the cell, staring at him-staring at her, through the window, he lowered his head, a smirk forming at one corner of his mouth. She realized she could no longer stare him down when she lowered her head and shuddered. Then there came that cackling laughter from his cell and before she realized it she was in the garage, purse with her, coat already in the break room.

Again, she was getting that feeling as if 'Tom' would pop out from behind some corner, but this time her brain was replacing him with the Joker. She could still feel him, smell him and hear him. She winced and began to cry, grabbing her keys out before running to her car. Once inside she locked the door, sobbing. In all her years as a doctor, no one had scared her as much as he did. Karen started her car and drove out of that garage as fast as she could, practically speeding on her way home.

When she had finally made it home, she began to tear at her clothes, running to the shower and turning it on as hot as she could stand it. As she went to climb in the shower, she passed by the mirror and saw the gauze pad taped to her neck. Slowly, gently she peeled back the tape, pulling the pad off and seeing the red outline of teeth marks, where-as she had suspected-Joker broke skin. Touching it was like needles in her neck and she hissed in pain. The hot water running over her body was soothing, but no matter how much she scrubbed and washed his fluids from her lower regions, she couldn't get the feeling of him off of her.

She settled into her bed, but not very easily, her neck shot jolts of pain through her every time she moved. But she slept as much as she could, not noticing the orange glow forming over the horizon just outside and it wasn't the sun.


	5. Ch 5 You are Mine!

This one I am disappointed to say might not be as Jokerish as the last few, but I promise that the next few will have a heck of a lot more joker. Let me know what you ladies think.

Chapter 5

There was a sharp sound that pierced the silence and shattered her dreams causing Karen to sit straight up out of bed. She shook her head to shake the sleep from her eyes and realize exactly what was going on. When her head cleared she realized that her phone was ringing, rolling over, she shoved the phone to her ear, her voice cracked when she went to speak. Clearing her throat she tried again, this time her voice coming a little clearer but still reflecting just how tired she was.

"Karen! Karen he's out!"

"Dr. Blake? Whoa whoa…slow down. Who's out?"

"Joker he's-"

There was a gurgling noise and then she heard it. The laugh, the one laugh that could make her whole body go cold. '_Oh my god! Get up! Get dressed, get the hell out of town!_' All the grogginess had faded in a heartbeat and she jumped out of bed, as she dressed she remembered his words in her head. '**You are mine**' Her outfit was simple, jeans, long sleeve shirt and tennis shoes, fit for running, she grabbed a bag, stuffed it with clothes before running to her car. '_But where are you going to hide? He will know your car, don't take the car, just run!_' She slipped on her backpack and silently snuck out of the garage, jumping down into the tall weeds just behind her house. As she did, a black panel van pulled into the driveway and Joker, followed by his goons, jumped from the van. They swarmed on the house like red ants from an ant hill, and she could hear Joker shouting at them, kicking one as he ran by.

Karen slowly moved keeping her eyes on Joker as he disappeared into the house and once she was sure he was in the house, she moved across the street, into the field, running as fast as she could. It would only be a few miles to the city and then she would find somewhere to hide, perhaps the asylum as that would be the last place he would think of to look. There was shouting somewhere in the distance and before she knew it she was crying and running. Then the screech of tires made her heart stop, but she refused to as she sobbed now, running for her life. '_No no no. Run faster, for god sakes please run faster!'_ But then she felt it, someone grabbed her, yanking her back by her hair and she cleared the ground by at least a foot.

That face, the one with the red menacing grin, she was looking into the face of Joker himself. Her whole body was shaking as he used her hair to pull her two inches from his face, she swallowed a lump of fear in her throat but the tears they came. The urge to curl up into a ball and shake like a scared mouse, washed over her in huge waves. But she couldn't curl up, there was no curling up, she felt so vulnerable, like being naked in front of a huge crowed. He spoke, finally after a few minutes of silence, he spoke. His breath was rancid with what smelled like old meat.

"Hell-o beau-ti-ful."

Those chocolate browns grazed over her and he smacked his lips together, that long tongue licking his bottom lip hungrily. Then he tossed her into the van before she could do anything else, she couldn't move or speak. '_This is terror Karen. You have to shake it off. Get out of the van. Get out! Get-_' She suddenly realized that he had his head lowered and was staring at her, one side of his mouth lifted into a smirk. As she tried to pull into the corner of the van, he leapt on her and flicked out his switch blade, one gloved hand holding her by the throat, the other one dragging the knife down her neck where he bit her.

Holding her down by her throat, she found herself shaking uncontrollably, wanting to cry so much but fighting it off, her breathing becoming erratic as her heart rate increased. She hissed in pain, it was still extremely sensitive and sore. When she hissed in pain, he grinned wide, pulling up the knife she saw he had apparently drawn blood because before she could protest he was licking her blood off the knife. His eyes rolled back into his head and a moan escaped his lips.

There was something almost vampiric about that action and it nailed a nerve in her body that she tried to silence because it was almost sexy. All at once this man was psychotic, seemingly vampiric and she had seen things in him that made her wonder if he wasn't just a demon in a human body. She struggled to get up from under him and surprisingly he let her, seemingly satisfied with what he had done. The fear rose up in her in waves as she realized she might not live out the night under his watch. He giggled before he spoke.

"I di-d uh tell you…you are mi-ne."

He was satisfied with himself and he grinned sitting looking at her as they traveled. Karen curled herself into a ball in the corner pulling her knees under her chin as she sat in the corner of the van, crying into her knees, trying not to look at him. '_Karen…Karen! Get up and move. This man will kill you._' When she finally looked up he was sitting saying something to the driver and the rest of the gooneys weren't paying attention to her at all.

She glanced at the rear doors, then out the window to see where she was and found she was downtown somewhere in Gotham. '_Go!_' With that she grabbed the handle to one of the rear doors and flung them open. Soon as she did, Joker and the morons looked up from whatever train of thought they were having to see her jump out of the van.

Although she had never jumped from a moving vehicle before, she knew to roll but she still scraped skin off of her hands and knees. She heard the tires screech and she pushed herself up, half running, half limping down an alleyway. By the time the goons made it out of the van she was at least two alleyways over, she wasn't counting, just running and praying her blood was not leaving a trail.

It hurt to keep her breathing low and steady so she would keep a low profile but she forced herself to do it. When she thought it was safe, she moved back out onto the streets which by this time were mostly deserted. Only a few scraps of garbage blew across the street like tumbleweeds in some western ghost town. There was something eerie about it somehow, it almost reminded her of all the 'super virus', 'end of the world' movies she had seen where the towns become abandoned. By this time she was using everything she had to keep running until she could at least find an all-night gas station.

She heard the sound of a car turning the corner and she instinctively ran down an alleyway, hiding until it passed. A sigh of relief left her when she saw it was just an old Chevy Lumina, not a black panel van. '_Move it Karen! He isn't going to stop hunting for you!_' Karen limped her way back out onto the street, glancing at a street sign-not that it would do any good as she didn't know where she was-seeing the name Forester Ave. on it.

Then she saw it, off in the distance, an all-night diner, barely occupied, she ran towards it looking around to see if she could find the van. Nothing. When she entered it was apparently obvious to the one waitress and cook, that there was something wrong.

"Oh my god. Dennis get out here!"

There was a southern drawl to her voice as she spoke, her blond hair half pulled back and greasy from the long night. The cook that came out was a big burly man with no hair to speak of on his face or head.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to you?"

The waitress helped her to sit down at a booth before fetching a cold wet cloth from the sink, using it to dab the blood from her hands, knees and jaw line. Dennis kneeled in front of her, his face a lot softer than usual, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Please you have to hide me in back. Call the police. Please."

"Honey I don't understand. Wha-"

Karen grabbed the man by his greasy white shirt and shook him.

"I was attacked…by the Joker! He's coming after me!"

"Oh god…"

His eyes widened and they weren't widening from what she was saying, no he was looking past her, out the window. She turned to look in horror as Joker was jumping from the van, rather pissed off, a .45 in one hand. The waitress, who's name she never bothered to catch, helped her up and ushered her to the back room, showing her the exit before starting back for the dining room. As Karen ran out the back she could hear Joker yelling, that growl in his voice as he spoke. But she didn't stick around to find out what he was yelling about.

That cold cloth that the now probably dead waitress had applied to her wounds, soothed them enough for her to run, but where? She decided to head to the one place she thought he wouldn't look for her. Arkham Hospital for the Criminally Insane. It wasn't far to go from here and at the rate she was running she would make it there in about an hour.

Somewhere in the distance she heard the sound of screeching tires and she ran faster toward her destination. It was the one place she hated to go, but she was trying to get to now.

When she finally arrived, it was just as she expected it to be, the whole place was burnt, but the fires had long gone out. Entering the hospital, she headed for the stairs, going up to B ward and heading for the supply closet. She was lucky, not everything had burned up, she managed to find some antibacterial cream and a gauze wrap. Her hands were still trembling as she finished dressing her wounds.

Five minutes went by before she realized that she was still sitting on the black tiled floor of the half burnt supply closet. Slowly she rose to her feet, brushed herself off and opened the door. '_Ok Karen…you're here. Now what?_' It dawned on her, D ward was in the basement and it may be the one place he will avoid. '_Remember your dream? Get out of here! NOW!_'

That was the one bit of good advice she had given herself all day, she ran to the stairs, running down them and into the parking garage. Her thoughts as scattered as her breathing. '_Wes Bently. Wes Bently. Tom. Tom. He's in here. He's in here._'

"No he's not shut up!"

No sooner had she said shut up, she found herself stopping so fast she fell on the concrete floor and it felt like she broke her tail bone. That was the least of her worries because standing in front of her, in a security guard uniform, it wasn't Tom, but Scarecrow, bringing her nightmare to life.

"Where are you going Dr. Miller?"

Her heartbeat in her ears almost drowned out his voice and she felt that fear rise up in her, a single tear finding its way down her cheek. She scooted back from him as he came closer.

"H-home Dr. Crane. I'm going home."

It was a blatant lie but she didn't owe him the truth, he was a criminal and anything to get away from him was perfectly fine with her. Although he was a bit intimidating, Joker still dwarfed anything influence he might have had over her. Only when she noticed the gun her was drawing from its holster did she actually freak out. She was not fast enough in her struggle to get up, because he grabbed her, by her hair and yanked her back down. The cold steel of a .357 magnum pressed to her temple, his breath hot in her ear as he spoke, crouching over her.

"By the sound of your voice doctor…I think you are lieing to me. You wouldn't lie to me doctor would you?"

His voice sounded almost child-like, sincere even. Before she could find it in herself to answer, she noticed the color purple over his shoulder but just barely. It was the sound of a gun cocking she noticed more than anything. '_Oh god no!_' Now it was her internal voice that was sobbing because the feeling of fear she felt at this moment was keeping her from moving, her jaw trembled in an effort to speak but her voice was just a squeak.

A crack echoed through the garage, loud enough to make her ears ring, something warm and wet covered her face as she stared grotesquely at Joker through the hole in Scarecrow's head. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily his dead body did not have a chance to fall on her because a purple gloved hand pushed it off. Karen felt bile rise up in her throat as her mind briefly replayed what had happened just so she could be sure it was real.

Some demented part of her mind wished that the dead body of Scarecrow had fallen on her because perhaps she could have used it for a human shield. She glanced down at her once blue shirt, it was covered in blood and she touched her face to find it was covered in brain matter. Desperate hands wiped at her face trying to get the goopy grey mess off of her skin and she found herself using Scarecrow's shirt to wipe her face an hands clean.

When she looked up Joker slammed a hand across her left cheek sending black and white stars into her vision. Then when she finally regained her footing he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet, she grit her teeth to keep from crying out in pain. She knew that there would be serious repercussions for her transgressions. It scared her when he didn't say anything to her, just tossed her in the van and sitting so that she was backed into the only wall without a door, of the van. The look on his face was blank, stone solid, but in his eyes, in those darkening-now inky black- pools she could watch the anger flicker across them.

This was what she hated, silence, there was not a clue in his face of what he was thinking. After a bit he reached behind himself, smacking one of the masked goons on the shoulder, they handed him something shiny. Karen scooted further back into the corner, starting to pull her knees up to her body, but he grabbed her ankle and dragged her down under him. Grabbing her hands he held them together, shackling them in front of her, the six foot chain attached to them was held in his right hand. A hand came around her throat and he slammed her head back against the van, his grip tight, his face very close to hers.

"Ssince…you….uh…" He paused glancing up at nothing before bringing his eyes back down licking his bottom lip in that unconscious yet unnerving gesture." can'-t behave…you…wil-l be o-n a…tigh-t leash."

The depth of his voice was so low it rumbled through her body and to that place on her body that he had already touched. She was shivering as he held her, his stare a heat on her skin where ever it roamed. She spoke, she know she shouldn't have but she spoke low, tears streaming down her cheeks again.

"P-please-"

His grip tightened around her neck and he turned his head all the way to one side, his neck popping as he did. It was a gesture she had never before seen and something told her it wasn't a good sign. Letting go of her neck he used the chain to yank her to the rear of the van, and she found herself on the floor underneath him. None of his crew even shifted, something told her they knew better.

He was like a lead weight pressing down on her, straddling her, his hands finding a place to hook the chain before his face came down next to hers. She was shaking again, she had never felt so terrified, so-for the lack of a better term-scared to death. The air in the van was cold, she could tell that now as her shirt had come above her jeans an inch or two. This time he didn't grab her hair or her throat, no, but she saw the flash of a switch blade and tried to struggle away. But a slap to her face caused her to sit still.

"You…made m-e…chase you-r ass…" He pointed at her with the knife, cocking his head momentarily and looking at her from the corner of his eye." Mmhm…tha-t kind of thin-g…" He leaned in dragging the tip of his blade over her cheek, down her neck and over her shirt before she felt its cold metal on her stomach and her eyes widened. ".Of-f."

At this point he had lowered his head, looking up at her a smirk forming on his face. He lifted the knife momentarily, reaching into his pocked and pulling out a gag. Karen shook her head hard in protest but it did no good, he jammed the gag into her mouth, fastening it around the back of her head. Then he continued, as if nothing unusual was going on.

"Now…Tha-t kind of thin-g…earns…he he…punishmen-t."

Fear rose up from her stomach to her heart and ran coursing now through every part of her body. There was no avoiding the feelings she was experiencing, she made the mistake of looking into those inky pools and found herself caught in them. '_Karen! What is he doing? Please move. Oh god! Move._' Her inner voice was begging her to at least fight, but she couldn't, the fear in her was tying her down as well as the chains were.

The tip of that cold blade now made its way back down her, dragging around just on the top of her jeans and making a heat form were she didn't want it. Karen wanted so badly to cross her legs, to shut out the throbbing ache, just to ignore it because it was so wrong. But he would know, or maybe he already did, but then he would really know just how bad it was.

His free gloved hand moved down to push her shirt up to just under her bra. '_Karen ignore it. Just ignore the leather. You know what leather does to you. Don't let him know._' That hand ran briefly over her stomach, then she felt it stop, but she realized why, it had found the button on her jeans and quickly dispatched it. She yanked at the chain and then found a hand in her hair, his breath in her ear.

"Don'-t. Do. Tha-t."

There was that growl, the one she hated, and hated to admit she liked it too. Her breath sucked back into her throat and she sat still, scared to be hit again. He let go of her. Then she felt the fly on her jeans move, down, down, and then it stopped when it couldn't move anymore. She was shaking now, her whole body shaking, fear, excitement, pleasure, it was unclear to even her what it was at this point. But her heart went into panic mode, her adrenaline pulsing through her veins, as she watched him loop a finger under the string barely holding on her underwear and slice it clear through.

Everything her body was naturally doing stopped, she just stopped moving, in complete shock of what was happening to her. Then she watched in awe or perhaps horror as he casually reached over and sliced through the fabric of the other one. His head was lowered again, a smirk on it as he looked up at her from this angle. That free gloved hand reaching down, into her jeans between her legs, pushing them apart with ease. She swallowed, feeling the heat and wetness growing rather quickly between her legs.

No matter how much she wanted to hide from him, she couldn't escape him, all her feelings, her body in fact were out there for him to see. She felt more naked than she was because of it. What was worse, was the look on his face, she knew she shouldn't find it sexy and she should look away. But she just couldn't. His eyes alone had her trapped.

She sat stiff as steel as he pressed his glove against her through the cloth briefly before pulling it away and out of her jeans, tossing it behind a seat. '_Oh please let him be done. But god in a completely wrong way I want it. NO! No. Damn it!_' That hand went back down in her jeans, this time there was no barrier of cloth between her and the leather of those gloves.

They brushed against her soft shaven flesh, one finger briefly circling her seeping wet hole before running up between her slit to brush against that soft pink bud. She tossed her head trying not to react to him, but he pushed harder at her will power, rubbing that tender flesh now. That heat was beginning to burn now, it was a growing fire in her and she didn't know how long she could ignore it.

Joker pushed further, moving that finger from her clit and shoving it in deep, the soft lambskin leather against her most tender parts was breaking her composure. She couldn't catch herself before she moaned against that gag. He began wiggling his finger in response, making her shiver, all the protest going out of her.

As he was doing this, he was sliding her jeans further and further down with his other hand. He pulled that finger out of her suddenly and she felt that ache fire up again, stronger than before. He pulled off his gloves, grabbing one thigh with his bare hand and moving it a little so he could kneel between her legs. '_He's not going to. He can't._' This time he licked his lips slightly differently, but no less hungry.

She remembered those soft artist fingers from before and they found their way back to her every inner spot as they were shoved deep in her. Joker grinned as her hips bucked into his hand, now wanting, giving up and giving in. Then she felt his free hand slide around one of her thighs, putting it on his shoulder and she opened her eyes long enough to see him looking up at her with a grin. '_Oh my god. He is._'

Slowly she watched him lower his head and his tongue lap out between her folds to flick across that pink nub. Her head hit the floor and she felt his tongue lick its way around her clit, before flicking across it fast and hard. Karen shivered and bucked, moaning through the gag, not giving a care if the whole damn van was watching.

Those digits inside of her stroked her G spot softly, making her whole body convulse as his tongue worked her clit expertly well. Her inner softness tightened around them in response, more wetness coating them. What was strange however, the feel of his scars on her thighs didn't even bother her. Even though she knew that his face paint would probably be all over her, she didn't care.

Joker pulled them out, stopping completely, just long enough for her to lean up and look at him. When she felt his tongue again, it was inside of her, the tip of it stroking the same spot his fingers had found. She was shivering harder now, her eyes rolled back in her head, she now panting. He worked her nub between his wet fingers now, pulling screams from her through the gag as he continued.

Her whole body tightened once, shivering hard and he tasted her sweet juices. But he wasn't done because she shivered again and again and again and again, each time harder than the last. His tongue flicked back and forth inside of her, licking her clean. Karen lay there -tired, her legs sore already- on the floor of the van. She didn't even feel him put a skirt on her instead of her jeans.

Then he yanked her up by the chains, pulling her face to his so she would have to watch him as he sucked her juices off of his fingers and licked the last off of his lips. Half of his make-up was smeared off his mouth, probably covering her nether regions.

Joker for no apparent reason glanced out the window and suddenly reached into his pocked, grabbing her by her hair and tying a blindfold over her eyes. Karen hadn't realized she had started to drift off to sleep until she felt a sharp pain on her cheek and she hit the van floor hard.

"Wake the fuc-k u-p!"

She pushed herself blindly to her feel and felt herself yanked out of the van. It wasn't exactly clear what was happening, but she remembered being tossed over someone's shoulder and carried up stairs. Then she was dropped onto a hardwood floor, the blindfold was yanked off of her face. Looking around she realized she was in a room, one dresser, a bed-which she was chained to-one bathroom, a solid metal door with a lock and Joker, towering over her.

"Now…the….rea-l…fu-n beings."

His laugh pierced the air, shrill and nothing short of psychotic. Karen had a strong notion that she didn't want to know what 'the real fun' was. It wasn't even sure what was happening. What she did know, she was now in a skirt and still in a brain matter covered shirt. And there was a strong chance she was going to die. He didn't say a word, just turned around and left. '_Did Joker really just eat you out?_' Now her mind was talking again. Briefly, she lifted her skirt to find red and white paint smeared on her womanhood and inner thighs.

Right now she knew she was too tired to comprehend what was going on, while she was thinking this she had drifted off to sleep, leaning her head on the bed, no longer feeling the hardwood floor beneath her. But she still did worry about what 'the real fun is'.


	6. Ch 6 Punishment

9

Chapter 6

It was hours it seemed before Karen could even pry her eyes open. Either she had been crying in her sleep or her eyes had just been watering, she wasn't sure, but there was a white crust that she had to rub off of her eyelashes before she could even move them. After about ten minutes her vision cleared and she could make out her surroundings, her brain trying to register where she was. '_Ok, went to work. Left work early, why? I don't remember. Got home, went to bed, then a phone call. What was said? I don't remember. Running, and then…_' She looked up as it all came back to her, her thoughts going from internal to external.

"Joker! He shot Dr. Crane. And then…oh god. I'm his slave? Or his prisoner? I have to get out, have to get out."

The shackles around her wrists had been digging into them probably the whole time she was asleep and now blood crusted down her forearm, crackling as she moved. She knew she had to get out of here, where **here** was she didn't know. That was not important right now, what was important was just getting out before Joker came back for the next round. From the looks of the room, he hadn't come back for hours, but how many hours? There wasn't even a clock on the wall for her to tell what time of day it even was. The windows weren't boarded, no, they had metal sheets pulled down over them and screwed into place. So there was no using the light to try and tell if there was still even a Gotham City.

But first she knew she had to get the chains from her wrists in order to attempt a way out. She tried to just slide her hands out, but the shackles fit to snug. She looked around the room for something to wedge them open, but standing up she realized she didn't have much chain to move with. It was just enough to stand up, there was one table next to the night stand, but the chain didn't stretch far enough for her to use her hands.

"Damn it!"

Looking around she found nothing to use to open the top drawer, it didn't dawn on her until she had dropped her head to stare at the floor and think, she was barefoot. She looked up excitedly, moving as close as her chain would allow, she used her toes to open the top drawer. But after all that effort she found nothing but dust. There was nothing close by she could use, so she sat down on the unmade musty sheeted bed and examined the shackles for a weakness.

Karen didn't hear the footsteps approaching outside the door, but then she heard the lock click and she jumped up from the bed, frantically trying to yank the chain from the bed post. '_Break damn it break. For the love of god break!_' But it didn't even bend. When Joker came into the room and closed the door behind himself, a blank expression on his face as he watched her while locking the door. She felt her heart drop into her stomach.

Her breathing changed to short quick low inhales, she felt panic rise up in her from her heels to the tip of her head and she froze. She was like a bird in the eye of a serpent, too scared to move because of what he might do. Swallowing hard, a tear made its way down her face and she bit her lip to keep it from shaking.

He didn't say anything for the longest time, just set his keys on the dresser next to the door and moved toward her, his head cocked to the side. A grin slowly snaked onto his features, that methodical mind turning its gears as it planned the next few things to do to her. That evil clown, grabbed the chain that he had wrapped around the post, unlocking and unwinding it from the bed post before yanking it hard.

Karen nearly fell over at the unexpected movement which brought her inches from his face and that wicked smile that he still held. The shackles were unlocked from her wrists and they dropped to the floor. She wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing as he began to circle her slowly, only inches from her at all times. The smile fading, a frown on his face-which was never good. He looked down at her, the sound of those hard leather shoes seemed to echo in her ears as he circled, his posture hunched over.

This was familiar, nightmarishly familiar as she remembered when she was invited to Bruce Wayne's party in his loft. That party that was crashed, not so elegantly by Joker, the way he strode in shot gun in hand, his posture that un-amused angry slouch and he almost had her then. Just before he went over to Harley Quinn, he looked right at her, and she felt so naked.

It was the same feeling, that she was completely naked and alone with him. Joker stopped in front of her, staring at her, before he turned around and she hoped to walk away. But he stopped, his head turning, looking over his shoulder at the bed post she had been chained to, seeing groves in it from the chain. He nodded his head as if holding his own inner monologue and answering his own question.

Without warning he spun around, landing the back of his left hand across her cheek and sending her to the ground. Black and white stars danced in her vision, the taste of copper filling her mouth. A giggle left his mouth and then he finally spoke.

"Wh-y di-d you ma**k**e me have t-o do tha-t?...hm?" He was leaning over her now, his head cocked to the side.

"I don't understand…what did I do?"

Karen dabbed the blood at the corner of her mouth. He sighed an almost 'why god' sigh, then his hand came down, scooping her up by her neck. She could feel the pressure on her throat as some of her air was being cut off, then she felt the wall behind her and no floor beneath her. It was terrifying how such a small framed man could over power her, it didn't seem possible.

"You…were…trying t-o es-cape. Tha-t results in punishmen-t."

With very little effort, he pulled her off the wall, flinging her to the floor, where she slid a bit before slamming into the metal door.

She tried to curl up into a ball and hide from his unending wrath that she knew would come, another one of his undocumented but oh so popular fits of rage. There was a moment that she didn't feel or see anything, but then there was a rumble that shook the whole room. That much she recognized as thunder, it was storming outside now, seemingly befitting.

A sharp pain shot down her neck as she felt him yank her up by her hair before cracking her across the mouth again sending her back to the floor, this time with a closed hand. She heard a crack in her ears and felt a sharp pain in her jaw. '_It's fractured, somewhere he fractured it._' The still sane half of her mind part of her mind the medical part was trying to keep her conscious by analyzing her injuries. Her mouth was filling with the taste of pennies and turning her stomach at the same time.

Joker grabbed her by her hair again, picking her up and tossing her across the room, seeming this time to have an actual destination for her. As she struggled to get up, she heard the clank of chains, then he was coming at her with the shackles again.

"No please," she started crawling backwards away from him, trying to head for the bathroom." I'm sorry…Joke-"

A fist connected with her jaw again, rendering her still for a few moments as blackness tried to make its way into her vision.

"I don-t care…" That last word was a low husky growl. "You bro**k**e the…rrules."

His r's were rolled off of his tongue, his voice not seemingly his own, it was that familiar deep husky tone. He had dropped his head, looking down at her with his eyes rolled up slightly, that she had come to understand was never a good sign. The terror that she felt right now at the power this small seemingly non-muscular man had, was paralyzing and at the fear of getting beat to death, she didn't fight him when he tried to shackle her.

With no gentleness whatsoever, he yanked her up by the chain and half drug her next to the bed and where he wrapped the chain around a rafter. And he did not forget to lock the chain there. Karen's legs just barely touched the ground and she fought to make sense of what exactly was happening to her.

There was the click of a switchblade from just behind her and he was suddenly in her ear, it was like a bad silent film, his movements seemed so stiff and quick.

"Hol-d stil-l."

That was all he said, his tone serious, deep, almost cold and she felt a chill creep up her spine.

"For wha-t?"

Out of the corner of her eye she could just see him toss his jacket on the bed before rolling up his sleeves, his gloves hanging out of his back pocket. She felt his digits push her skirt up and could just barely see him kneel down beside her, the silver of the blade twinkling in the light.

Then she felt it, a sharp pain on her thigh, something warm running down it, He was carving a crude J into her thigh and she screamed in pain.

"Please…stop…I'm sorry. Please."

He stood up from what he was doing to land a hard smack to her face again, sending sharp tendrils of pain through her possibly already fractured jaw. Tears began to stream down her face.

Joker lowered his head, looking straight into her emerald greens and sending shockwaves of terror through her entire body. He pointed at her with the bloody knife when he spoke.

"Don'-t…interrupt-t me agai-n."

The last word was spoken through almost gritted teeth, his voice a low angry whisper in the back of his throat. Karen watched him take his eyes from hers to the bloody blade in his hand and he brought it to his mouth, licking the blood from it. There was something so seductive- wrong but seductive-about him licking her blood off and a thought occurred to her, he was not human, he couldn't be. That seemingly vampiric act made a heat grow between her legs, despite all of what he was doing to her, she was still getting horny.

When he had cleaned the blade, he went back to work, carving his name down her thigh and pulling more cries of pain from her body. She wasn't sure when she had passed out, but at some point, she awoke, not chained down to the bed, not chained at all but still locked in the room. Joker had long gone and Karen struggled now to get out of bed.

"Ahhh! Fuck!"

She had nearly forgotten that her thigh was carved up until her foot hit the floor and she felt the pain shoot through her leg. While Joker was gone, she figured she might as well shower and wash up the lacerations that were down her left thigh. She limped her way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her before looking around the room for what she would need.

On the towel rack she found at least one clean towel, there was a bar of soap and surprisingly there was one bottle of shampoo. In order to keep from falling over as she undressed, she leaned against the wall, hoping to be done before he returned. Naked, she glanced in the mirror, leaning on the sink for support as she surveyed her injuries.

There was a bruise on her left cheek, the taste of blood still haunted her mouth, she moved her jaw just to see how broken it was and felt a sharp pain all the way through her whole mouth. She hissed in response. She felt a tooth loose in the back of her mouth and she reached in, pulling it out with a grunt, spitting blood into the sink. '_You could be in worse shape._' Although she wasn't so sure of that as she dropped her skirt and looked at the scabbing letters, the blood that ran down her leg, long dried.

She turned on the water, glad to find there was at least some hot water as she washed the blood from her leg, turning the water red. Unfortunately she didn't hear the door open, she couldn't hear anything over the whine of the shower. Before she could turn off the water and get out, he was there, pressing his warm nakedness into her.

This time when her breath caught in her throat it wasn't from fear, but excitement. He didn't say anything to her, but the fingers working their way up her thigh were saying all that he wanted her to know. Those digits moved to brush just between her folds, leaving behind a burning sensation and relighting the fire that was there before.

His face gave her no hint of what he was thinking, nothing. She nearly sank to the floor when he shoved those fingers all the way in her tight, wet, wanting hole, they were hard, fast and in deep. A free hand grabbed her hair, as he growled at her.

". Me."

It took effort to open her eyes, to see those chocolate browns flickering with thoughts of a demonic nature. Her whole body was shivering, wanting, she was actually wanting him to take her. Then, he stopped, pulling those long delicious digits out of her, leaving her throbbing and aching. When she heard the click of his knife in his other hand, she froze, her bottom lip quivering, the urge to cry rising up in her.

Taking the tip of that knife he drug it lightly down her torso and didn't stop above her waist, no, he lightly drug it over those shaven folds. '_Oh god no. Please don't._' He didn't cut her, but something about that knife running over there, only made her more horny. Karen herself could not understand why she was enjoying this.

A sigh escaped her lips when that knife moved away from there and it was a mistake. Joker cocked his head to the side, looking at her for a moment, then he spoke. His voice that oh so familiar, high pitched tone.

"You…jus-t…love..pissing..me of-f."

He was pointing and shaking the knife at her, his head cocked odd so he had to look out of the corner of his eyes to see her. She was expecting him to hit her or punch her, but instead she could feel the head of his cock running just between her folds. Teasing her, every now and then he flicked it over the head of her clit. When the ach between her legs had grown to an unbearable throb, he stopped.

He reached past her and shut off the water without saying a word he got out of the shower, yanking her behind him. There wasn't even a chance for her to dress, he just drug her over to the bed and chained her down to it.

"You…you…you.." He was shaking the knife at her, his head cocked at that weird angle again. "I have t-o teach you…no-t to piss me o-ff!"

His voice went from a whispering high pitched tone and deepened as his sentence went along, reaching the husky growl at the end. And then for no reason at all, she heard that familiar laugh, it started out as a windy sound and then it peaked in to a high pitched nasally cackle. It was the only laugh that could give anyone chills.

Karen flinched against the restraints that held her and although she knew better, as he fully dressed, headed toward the door, she had to open her mouth.

"What did I do?"

He jumped as if hearing a sound he didn't like, his posture that hunched over not amused look and he turned on his heels to look at her. There was no verbal answer, he didn't tell her what she did wrong, instead he climbed on the bed, straddling her. And he slapped her four times across her face until she was bleeding from her mouth again.

As he left, he told her one thing.

"You…as-k too many…dam-n questions."

With that he slammed the door after him, locking it and leaving her uncovered, tied down to the bed with blood streaming from the corner of her mouth.

It was some time before she heard the door open again and she knew better than to sleep through his entering. She watched him move rather spastically around the room, tossing his jacket on the corner of the bed. He paid no mind to her as he worked. From this angle she wasn't even sure what he was doing, but she could make out the faint scent of gunpowder on him and the distinctive smell of smoke.

He was standing next to her now, shuffling through the top drawer of the only other dresser in the room. He stopped what he was doing and punched the top of the dresser with his bare hand. For a few minutes the room was silent as he stood there, his breathing had changed, one hand reached down to adjust himself. Then he turned and looked at her, there was a look on his face that she had not seen before, it reflected nothing but at the same time there was something there.

She watched him unbutton his vest, tossing it on the floor and then his shirt before crawling between her legs. He lay on top of her and she could feel the erection in his pants pressing against her womanhood. '_Ignore it Karen. It's nothing. Just ignore it. Do not give in this time._' But he wasn't going to let her ignore it, he cocked his head to the side and grabbed her face, kissing her. She wanted to pull away from him, she could feel the scars on either side of his mouth, bumpy and jagged. Red and white face paint smeared on her face and she tried to fight him off of her. But that only earned her a slap on her freshly wounded thigh and she let a cry of pain against his mouth, unfortunately that gave his tongue way.

He tasted like coffee, always like coffee and he rolled that tongue along her bottom lip, she managed to keep back her moan. Somehow, he knew, or perhaps he didn't and just wanted to pull one from her. Whatever his reasoning was, he began to grind against her and she moaned into his mouth. God she hated herself for it, but she couldn't help it, he was so hard against her and it was wrong, but it felt so good.

Karen tried to fight the restraints and he dug his nails into her thigh. This time she pulled her mouth away from his and screamed in pain. There was the smacking sound of his lips and a grin crossed his face. '_Oh god no. What now?_' The hand holding her thigh, moved slowly upward, toward the apex of her thighs.

She wanted to pull at the restraints, to break free to run away and stop the feeling that was now fluttering up in her belly. '_No no no . Don't respond._' He cocked his head to the side, watching her reaction, his fingers now brushing up her shaven lips, feather light. It wasn't the response she wanted, but her toes curled as she tried not to twitch, not to moan. '_Stop it. STOP it. STOP IT!' _She was fighting with her own body now as she felt the heat between her legs and she knew she was getting wet.

Those fingers brushed just between her lips to find that pink bud and roll it between his thumb and forefinger. He pulled a moan from her and her breathing became long shallow breaths.

"S-stop it."

The response she got was that he did stop what he was doing, but then he pushed his index finger all the way in her tight wet depths and began stroking her soft walls with the tip of his finger. Now was when things got worse.

"Oh…," There was an amused look on his face." Karen you're we-t," His voice was matter of fact and she was reminded of how matter of fact sarcastic his voice was in his recorded interrogation. This was fun for him.

A thought occurred to her. '_He is not seriously wanting to discuss this. Ignore him, don't let him push you._' But he was breaking her will power as he went along. That one digit, being joined by another one, not stroking the one spot that could break her will power so easily.

"Why why should I stop?" His voice was deep now. "You're…tigh-t," he was moving up to talk in her ear." My finger-s…arrre…making you..sso…we-t."

'_Stop him! Shut him up!_'

"Sshut up!"

There was one word in her ear, spoken deep, so deep it seemed to rumble through her entire body.

"**No.**"

She flinched at that, her body shaking under him as he shoved those fingers deeper and harder. Trapped, she felt so trapped, she couldn't move and then she felt it, the erection in his pants pressing into her thigh. He ripped those fingers out of her, leaving the deepest ache, before he pulled his long hard cock from his pants and made her watch him suck her juices from his fingers.

Joker paused, he wasn't shoving his cock in her like she expected, instead he was running the tip of it against her weeping hole. He teased her, with the head, pushing it between her wanting folds a few inches and pulling it back out. '_It's Joker remember? You do not seriously want him._' She began yanking at the chains, wanting some relief even if she had to finish the job herself.

"Wha-t's wrong Kare-n?" He was rolling his r's again, his breath was making her ear and neck tingle as all her nerves started to become more sensitive from the tingling.

When she wouldn't tell him, he pulled away from her, sitting back where she could see him, just between her legs and he began to stroke himself. Her stubbornness might be her undoing, because she wasn't going to tell him she wanted him to fuck her. There was that familiar look, the slightly smug look, the same one he had when he crashed the party and then he said something, something she didn't believe he would ever say.

"You ca-n…uh huh…tel-l me…wha-t I wan-t to know….orrr…I will tease you unti-l you brea-**k**."

'_God no. Please god no. He can't do that. It's inhumane._' But it seemed he was going to do it. She watched him, masturbate, something she never expected to see him do, and she knew she shouldn't be enjoying it, but it was pushing those nerves further. Then she felt him spill his hot seed on her stomach and down her thighs. He just wiped off on the sheets of the bed before tucking himself away.

"Tomorrow…you _come_, " he was playing with words. "with me. Bu-t you try…he he…to esca-pe…an-d…" He just laughed, that cackling laugh.

He was gone before she had a chance to ask him anything, his hot seed beginning to cool on her stomach and crust. She now had blood crusted at the corner of her mouth, semen on her stomach and terror coursing through her veins. It felt as if her heart was going to give out on her because of how hard it was beating and the ache in her lower belly was enough to about make her cry. She said one thing to herself before she started to fall asleep.

"You have to escape here…you have to."

Outside, the storm still ragged and she prayed to whatever god would listen that the power wouldn't go out. That she would not be left in the dark with that psychotic clown. There would be almost nothing worse than being in the dark with him. The only thing that let Karen know she was still alive was the pain in her thigh and it might perhaps be the only thing keeping her sane.

**SORRY GIRLS, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MY BEST BUT I DO HAVE SOME GOOD IDEAS FOR THE NEXT FEW.**


	7. Ch 7 Escape

9

**I'm trying something different. I decided that to do Joker properly, you have to put his body mannerisms between words in dialogue. Hence the ** in dialogue now. I hope it helps us all to picture his gestures more clearly.**

Chapter 7

It wasn't clear what time she woke up or just when he unlocked her but when she did, she found herself examining the scabbing jagged scars on her legs and wondering if they would ever heal. She pulled her knees up to her chest and found herself sobbing into them before she realized that her constitution had broken. Now things were catching up to her mind as she sat there thinking, everything that had just happened to her in the last 72 hours-that in its self was an estimation because there was barely any sunlight coming in the window. '_You have to get away before he comes back. You have to move Karen, you cannot give up. When he tires of you he WILL kill you!! He will kill you!! He will kill you!!_' Her own internal rational thoughts were chanting at her in a voice that was almost Joker's tone.

She couldn't tell if she was losing it, or if this was all just a dream and maybe she had already lost it. Perhaps she was locked away already in a padded cell of her own and she had imagined being a doctor. At this point that didn't seem like such a bad thought, at least if she woke in a cell, she would know that all of this was a dream and she was safe from Joker. Now, now was the time to get away. '_But how Karen, you know that door is guarded. What about the window, they didn't guard it because they don't think you can get out that way. Try the window!_'

Karen looked around the room to find something to pry the metal sheeting off of the windows. She started tearing through doors and managed to find a knife, a bigger knife than he normally carried. It was crusted with blood and she could feel that bile rise in her throat again. But not now, she could puke later, now was time to pull herself together and free herself from this cage. '_Block the door, someone will try to come in if they hear you._'

She was frantic now and for a few seconds she took on Joker's chaotic, disorganized movements. There was one chair in the corner, just one, but one would be enough. That one chair was shoved under the door handle at an angle. Now she found herself talking out loud.

"Clothes, I need something, perhaps. Yeah, he's skinny enough I could fit his."

Again she rummaged through his dresser and found a pair of jeans that he must have abandoned a long time ago. There was a single purple-big surprise-t-shirt and she tossed that on as well. '_Shoes, shoes…damn it. He has none, socks, what about socks._' She did find a pair of socks and she shoved those on before running at the windows with the knife, like Joker to a victim.

It just barely fit between the wall and the metal sheeting; she began to crank the knife to wedge it further between them. Every now and again she was glancing between the window and the door. One of the screws that was drilled into the wall gave way and she nearly fell to the floor when the sheeting gave way a bit. Lightning filled the room and thunder did help to mask the sound in the room. The rain was running down the window, cooling her hot skin as she touched it.

"That should do." She whispered to herself.

At this point she was thanking god that she was skinny, when she finally got a look at the window, she found the lock on it was rusted shut.

"Shit!"

She glanced at the door to make sure she heard no footsteps. There was nothing, silence and she grabbed up the knife again, stopping to look at it a moment. A thought occurred to her.

"Why did he leave this in here? I could have found it and killed him?"

It wasn't a thought she spent long on, shaking her head she focused her thoughts back on getting the window open. She squeezed herself between the metal and the window, then she pressed the blade of the knife on the lock, hitting the end of the knife with the but of her hand. This was enough to jimmy the lock loose so she could turn it, as soon as she unlocked it, she shoved the window up with all her strength.

To her surprise there was a fire escape, she wasted no time and she jumped down onto the fire escape, nearly slipping because of the rain. There was a noise from upstairs, the sound of a chair going flying so hard it smashed when it hit the bed.

"Oh shit! Shit shit shit! Fuck me!"

Then she heard him, yelling. It was Joker and he was pissed, extremely pissed off. Someone screwed up big time and he was going to pay for it with his life.

Her feet had hit the wet alleyway before she realized it and she was running, the hard ground hurt her feet but she wasn't going to stop. No she was not going to stop, this time she was going to the police, she wanted to see Batman. Maybe, she would be safe, maybe he could protect her, but doubt gripped her heart as she remembered what happened to Harley Quinn.

His voice was deep, an almost moaning noise when he spoke.

"Hmmm…*smack smack*…I'm…not…no-t sure…*he waved his hands madly, a switchblade glinted brightly in one*…di-d I orrr di-d I no-t…*he licked his bottom lip* *smack smack* explain *he drew that word out growling it* things..*he rolled his eyes* to you?...uh huh…hmm?" *he cocked his head slightly as if trying to hear better*

"I'm sorry boss."

"Ah he he he *he cackled* You're…you're sorry? He he…ooo *he pointed at him with the switchblade* you *he paused, rolling his eyes*…**you**…*now he shook the switchblade at him, cocking his head, leaning down so he looked up at him this way* did…ya just no-t get i-t? Hm? *He was gesturing with his hands outstretched* It…was..*licking his bottom lip* *smack smack* *He stood straight now, looking down at him, his face close enough to smell his breath, head cocked to the right, eyes blank* Hmm? Did I make it too hard?"

He was berating the guy now and he was enjoying it, a smug grin was plastered on that painted face.

"I-I-I…I'm…I'm sorry."

"Ha ha he he he…*he cackled again* …oh…no…**no**...*he was growling his words deeply now, his voice gravely now*…**you **_**aren't**_**…bu-t…You. Will. Be. **

He enunciated those last few words very clearly, to make his point, as he usually did when making his point. The guy in front of him began to cry, and Joker began to mock his sobs. He grabbed the guy by his face and shoved that knife in his mouth, pressing it dangerously hard at the corner. He rolled his eyes, licking his bottom lip and smacking his lips before speaking.

"I'll tell you wha-t…*smack smack then he momentarily sucked his bottom lip* ** If ***he was growling again, his voice dropping an octave on _if_* **I-f…***he rolled his eyes* **you ***he was shaking the mans head as he spoke*** ca-n…smile…enough…to put me into a better…uh huh…moo-d…***lick, smack smack* **I…won'-t…an-d you have my wor-d…I won'-t…**_**kill**_** you. Hmm? ***He rolled his eyes, tipping his head down, looking up at the man, smacking his lips again, sucking on his bottom lip as he awaited a response.*

Through sobs, the man tried to smile, but it came out sheepish and reflected just how nervous he was.

"He he he…*He cackled*…**Tell me Alan ***he growled again, before his tone lightened and one could tell he was holding back a giggle as he smiled*…Why so serious?"

Without a second thought Joker drew the knife through the side of his cheek and Alan fell to the floor. He was on top of him straddling him, pressing the knife in the corner of his mouth on the opposite side. He was giggling as he was doing this. Alan couldn't cry out because the pain in his cheek was too much for him to move his mouth. Joker let out a cackle as he slit the other side of the man's face, blood now ran into the rug beneath them and dripped from the knife. A purple gloved hand grabbed the man by his face, holding him hard and sending more pain through his cheeks.

"Ah he he he…*lick, smack smack, eye roll*...Ah ha ha…hmmm?...What?...*he cocked his head to the side, as if trying to hear better, then turned to look at him again*…Why so serious?..."*He slit the mans throat, cackling that spine chilling cackle while doing it.*

Then he stands like a man dismounting a horse and straightens his suit jacket, cracking his neck. He pauses, looking around at the mess, his head hung to match his slouching unhappy posture. With a quick turn around, he lifts his arms a little, turning right, then left in a very 'what the hell' gesture, before letting them hit his thighs in a very 'god damn it' gesture. There was a sigh, he pursed out his lips, momentarily looking like a duck and then licked his bottom lip, smacking them in unconscious disapproval. As if nothing happened he left the room.

Karen tripped running onto the sidewalk, before she realized that she was in front of the Gotham City Police Station. There were tears and rain running down her face, her hands were bleeding again; her feet had long stopped feeling anything because of the wet streets. She pulled herself up, gathering herself before walking in there and sounding like some of the lunatics that had escaped Arkham. Which she assumed that was probably mostly what they were dealing with at the time. She took a moment to ring out her clothes that were clinging to her skin.

The station was all a bustle with cops, escaped patients and all the normal characters of Gotham. It was cool inside, the air conditioner was apparently on because her arms broke out in gooseflesh. Karen was surprised herself she could find the station in the dark, considering she had only seen it once or twice to retrieve patients. Calmly she made her way to the front desk, the one cop there, glanced up at her, with a seemingly bored disinterested look before just looking down again.

"Can I help you maim?"

She made an attempt to be calm, clearing her throat and straightening her hair.

"Could I please speak to Commissioner Gordon?"

"He's busy right now. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I don't think so. I have information regarding the Joker."

Finally he looked up at her, the look on his face was as if she had just told him she screwed his mother three times over.

"I'll get him."

She was surprised how quickly the young cop had dropped his pen and was shoving through the mayhem of people to get back to Gordon's desk. And she was even more surprised to see how quickly the good Commissioner made his way to the front.

"I'm sorry…Miss?"

"Miller…Dr. Karen Miller."

"Come with me please."

She made her way back to his office, the door shutting behind her, Gordon throwing himself back behind his desk, papers scattered all over it. He grabbed up a pen, sitting down with a notebook in front of him.

"Now what exactly do you know?"

"He was my patient at Arkham and he was no easy task."

So far she was managing to keep from bursting into tears and babbling like a madwoman about all that she had been through. '_Yeah I know about that asshole!! He made me his sex slave!! Is that enough information!! HIS NAME IS IN MY LEG!! I need to see Batman asshole!!_' It was apparent, though only to her, that two parts of her were conflicting about how to go about handling the situation.

"Ah hm…can you tell me anything useful?"

She sighed: "Look commissioner this is going to sound crazy…" '_Good start Karen, now just get a straight jacket and a padded cell and you're ready to go._' "Joker kidnapped me."

"I'm sorry?...He kidnapped you?"

"Yes, I was his…sex…slave…"

The words made her cringe to say them. Gordon dropped his head now, he was looking at her like a kid that just told him the boogeyman is real.

"Do you have proof that this happened?"

"The bruises on my face-"

"What bruises? Doctor look, you're a sound woman, but maybe-"

Karen stood up, she was outraged, she had just been sexually abused by the most wanted man in Gotham and now she was being called crazy by the commissioner. The chair behind her hit the floor, she unbuttoned her jeans, dropping them so he could see the jagged scars on her leg.

"That isn't my hand writing commissioner! You think me a doctor would carve his name into MY leg!"

Gordon stood up, knocking his own chair back and putting his hand over his mouth.

"Dear sweet god!"

Another cop heard the commotion and burst in the office.

"Everything-Oh my god!"

He was staring at her leg now as well, his eyes the size of half-dollars. Gordon yelled.

"Get out! Shut the door! Don't tell anyone!"

The cop slammed the door. Gordon, pulled his glasses off, running the hand that was on his mouth, through his hair.

"P-put your clothes back on please Miss-Dr. Miller. Please. I'm sorry."

She gladly put her pants back on, or rather Jokers pants and picked up the chair she knocked over, sitting down.

"Commissioner, I need to speak with Batman. That is the only reason I came here, I heard rumor you know how to get a hold of him."

"That's where you're wrong. He gets a hold of me usually."

"You have a bat signal don't you?"

"Not anymore. I was ordered to smash it. But-but I'll find some way to get a hold of him. In the meantime, you can stay here. "

"Yeah, because I'm so safe here. Right? Joker didn't manage to escape here."

Gordon sighed, he knew she was right but he didn't know what else to do.

"Doctor would you like coffee? Something to eat? Did he feed you?"

"No, I haven't eaten in three days, I think it's been three days, I'm not sure."

"I could get you a jump suit at least until you get some dry clothes."

"No, I would stick out like a sore thumb in an orange suit, don't you think?"

He just nodded, he was getting restless, antsy, he picked up the phone and made a call. About a half an hour later, there was a cop knocking on the door.

"Come in."

The smell of pizza drifted into the room like a cool breeze and Karen finally felt the hunger pains in the pit of her stomach. She didn't realize how starved she was until she put that first bite of pizza in her mouth. For the first time in a long time she finished a whole large pizza to herself.

A few hours later, she was waking up, she had apparently fallen asleep after eating and someone had moved her to another office with a leather couch which she now occupied. There was a pounding on the door just a few moments later and a dark figure came into the room.

He hovered over her, a large black monster, the 'hero' of Gotham, yet to look at him was to look into the eyes of a demon. It took her a moment in the dark to realize who she was looking at. His voice was like gravel rubbing against gravel.

"Dr. Miller?"

"Yeah."

"Come with me. You'll be safe."

There was a black gloved hand jutted toward her and she took it without delay. She wanted out of this station, to be safe with perhaps the only man who might be able to keep her from a much worse monster. Karen was choosing the lesser of two evils or so she hoped. Before she realized it, she was whipping down the streets in his bat mobile.

All sorts of lights flashed, all sorts of buttons were pushed and then there was an annoying ringing noise. Batman pressed the side of his head near his hear and spoke.

"Yeah?"

He could receive phone calls while driving. '_That's cool_.' She couldn't make out what the other person was saying.

"Yeah, oh it was no problem."

He looked over at her, but something about the way he was looking at her made her want to curl up against the side of the vehicle.

"No, better than you said. Yeah, uh huh. I'm on my way."

Karen was too busy trying to ignore his look and see the scenery, that by the time she realized he was putting handcuffs on her, it was too late.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

"Just a precaution, so you don't freak out on me and try to hurt me."

"Why would I try to hurt you?"

But she realized when she looked out the front of the vehicle-they were stopping down an alleyway. Batman got out, grabbing her with one hand and yanking her out with him.

"Ow! You're hurting me!"

"I got her…you never said she was this pretty."

Karen looked away from Batman only to see that Joker was now standing in front of her, hunched over smacking his lips.

"Don't uh…don'-t…give her too much…ego."

She watched Joker watching her, he wasn't doing as many of his normal gestures, something was very wrong.

"Why? Why did you return me to him?"

"Return? *Batman laughed.* I'm not returning you…tell her."

Joker moved closer to her, grabbing her by her face before he spoke. He rolled his eyes, his other hand stroking roughly down the side of her face.

"He he he…you're…uh…"*lick, smack smack, he dropped his head, having to turn his eyes upward to look at her.*" **sso…swee-t…"***he squeezed her face a little harder, shaking it* **I…uh…cu-t…a dea-l ***he was growling again.*" with the ba-t "*his voice fluctuated to normal again before he cackled, moving his face closer to hers.*

"What deal?"

*He grabbed her face with both hands now, squeezing hard, hurting her already messed up jaw* I…wouldn't…uh…*Lick, smack smack, eyes rolled and he sucked on his lip momentarily*"worry about…i-t" *He let go of her, shoving her back at Batman.*

Karen thought about it and a horrifying thought dawned on her, not that being returned to Joker by the one man who was supposed to protect her, wasn't horrible. But where they going to share her.

"You wouldn't!"

"If you're wondering…" Batman growled in her ear, sending shivers through her. "We would."

Then a black bag was shoved over her head and she was shoved back into one of the vehicles nearby. It wasn't her choice to pass out, but she was unconscious and in a dream before she realized it.


	8. Ch 8 Two for One

**Ok, so since the ** is distracting when reading as I have been told, I decided to switch to [] when including actions within dialogue. Perhaps it will help and not make the eyes jump so bad. Also I do appreciate the incredible feedback I am getting, I actually want to know if something like that is annoying, helping or just distracting. So thank you for that bit of info. WARNING: HOT SWEATY SCENE, DON'T FRY YOUR KEYBOARDS.**

Chapter 8

It was dark, darker still with the bag over her head-which to note-throbbed like a stubbed toe. The room-or she assumed she was chained in some cold room somewhere- was as far as she could tell, empty. Every muscle in her body hurt, whether from the cold, the exercise yesterday or from being chained up a few inches off the floor-she couldn't tell.

When she made an attempt to move her head she felt pain shoot through it. '_They gave you drugs Karen, not the good kind, the cheap head splitting kind._' The only thing she was certain of was the fact she was not wearing anything. Karen knew that if she was going to survive this fiasco, she would have to be more analytical and less emotional. So to test her boundaries, she called out.

"Hello?!"

There was something quite exhilarating about hearing her own voice; it was more reassuring than anything, letting her know she was still alive. But she wasn't yelling to hear her own voice, she was yelling to listen for where her voice didn't hit wall. As a logical person, she knew that this technique was flawed, but still she had to try. Her voice came back to her on all sides, it was delayed for quite some time so she knew it was a big room finding no-or seemingly no- other objects or people. She began to work her head around between her almost numb arms, trying to work the bag off.

It was tied on tight, there was no way to get out of it without getting out of the shackles first. So she tried to jiggle the shackles loose from whatever held them to the ceiling, but they wouldn't move an inch, so she went back to assessing her surroundings. There was absolutely no light, none to indicate a door or window. So far it was a solid room and probably concrete, it would explain the cold.

There was a noise from the darkness, like a lift lowering into the room. No voices. '_Ok Karen, think. What can you distinguish about them without your sense if sight? You can hear them, you might be able to smell them. But Joker has no real smell, except his rancid breath. Um um…shit think, they're coming closer. You can't touch them, but they will probably touch you. Taste, right now does no good. Shit-_' She stopped thinking and listened. But she realized that Joker, as much as he slouched, he didn't drag his feet, but the sound of his shoes was distinctive. The pair of whoever-at this point she couldn't tell-took a few steps and the whole room lit up, floor and ceiling. Flecks of light peered at her through the black fabric, but did nothing to show her surroundings.

The black bag was yanked off her head and tossed aside. All the light was a shock to her system and she felt her head swim as she tried to focus. Finally after a few minutes she could make out the figure in front of her. It was Joker and he was sneering.

"Hi."

When he spoke, she could see his teeth very well and make out the red make-up on them. The simple word was spoken with an almost childish 'yeah, it's me' greeting. Karen's reply was not quite so kind.

"Let me go you stupid son of a bitch!"

He sighed, slouching his posture, he smacked his lips and he looked up at her with his eyes, cocking his head slightly in her direction. He reminded her at this point of a pouting child with the way he was looking at her and the frown on his face. The way his lips stuck out he made her think of a child who was just reprimanded by mom and now pouted in protest.

[Lick, smack smack, he pointed at her, his hand gestures fluid as if perhaps he was fascinated by the movement of his hand.] "You…[smack smack, he pressed his tongue against the roof of his mouth, making a sort of clicking, popping sound.] "Ya see…[lick] **I'm**…a…patien-ta…ma-na [The last word was a deep moan from his lips before he licked his top lip and continued.] "But you [He grabbed her face hard in both hands, glancing to his left before rolling his eyes back up, licking his lips and smacking them. He was in her face now, shaking her head as he spoke, growling his words.] "**You…are he he…Testing. My. Patients.**"

Now he was digging his fingers into her face, he spoke those last few words through gritted teeth, spitting on her as he did. Joker was shaking his own head madly as he spoke, his licking and smacking getting more frequent.

The man behind her-she assumed to be Batman-said absolutely nothing. It was almost like he didn't even care what Joker did to her. But his presence was felt, the heat coming off his body spread across her back. Karen knew that meant he was close behind her, probably mere inches from her. She would worry about him later.

In the meantime she would deal with the man who was seemingly trying to crush her face in his hands. She tried to pull her face from his hands but he squeezed tighter, a grin spread across his face and he laughed.

"He he he…[One of his hands left her face and retrieved his switchblade, pressing it into the side of her cheek. His eyes shifted madly around from her to the side, then back to her, his feet shifted side to side. His tongue flicked out at the corner of his mouth before continuing. Squeezing harder.] "Where ya going? Huh?...Ha Ha. He he he."

Karen decided to try something she probably would regret later but she swung out her untied foot and slammed it where ever it would go. Joker grunted and his hand went down to cup the place her foot had connected, the knife, cutting her cheek as it left her face. She cried out in pain.

"Ow!"

Apparently she had connected with his groin and it was surprising to see him hunched over. The pain on his face was seemingly comical because of the make-up. For an accurate description, kick a mime in the groin and see if you don't laugh.

And she was, Karen was laughing at his pain as blood in tendrils began to stream slowly down her cheek. It was refreshing to see him in pain and she wondered if that would prevent him from screwing her again. She began to wonder if she could kick the man behind her and before she had thought it threw she was swinging her foot backwards. But she had taken to long to contemplate doing it and because of that he was able to catch her foot.

The hand on her ankle was warm, firm and coarse. He spun her around, holding her ankle, the chains braiding around themselves while Joker continued to cough behind her. Apparently she had landed a good blow because she could hear him gagging, trying not to vomit from the pain.

Was she still on drugs she began to wonder as she looked into the face of the last man in Gotham she had ever expected to see. Bruce Wayne was standing in front of her now, he was holding her ankle, causing Indian burn on it as he wound his hand back and forth on it. She was shaking with shock, she couldn't believe that he would ever be Batman, or that he would do something like this, that Batman would ever do something like this.

"Not possible. Why?"

But he was in no mood for questions after her little stunt and before she knew it, his fist had connected with her jaw and she was spinning around on the chains. The lit room turning into a spinning light, her eyes could barely focus on anything, but she managed to notice a large black shape.

When the room stopped spinning, her head didn't quite follow suit and her jaw felt broken, it probably was, she spit blood and teeth onto the floor. And she made an attempt to find that black object again, she turned her head to the left and felt pain shoot from her jaw to her head. Karen winced in pain, tears welling up in her eyes, but nothing but fried computers, then her head turned to the right and she found it, the bat mobile. That was her focus point-it was at first two blurry shapes that weaved together and then apart again. But a few minutes and she could focus again, everything stopped spinning for a bit.

The pain was still there in her jaw, blood still dripped from her mouth and cheek. At least she could see again, the room wasn't spinning anymore but if she moved her head, a wave of dizziness would hit her again.

A hand came up and grabbed her by her hair, yanking her head back; nearly making her sick to her stomach. She was looking upside down at Bruce now, his hand coming up to grab her probably dislocated jaw.

"You stupid little bitch! You want to kick me!"

Pain was waving through her whole face now as he squeezed tight before letting go. She heard a sort of clicking sound from behind her.

"I'll teach you to try and kick me!"

Then she heard a whooshing sound and felt a pain across her thighs like nothing she had ever felt before. He had hit her with something metal and she cried out in pain again, tears flowing down her cheeks. Was this really Gotham's 'hero'? It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. Karen was crying now, she didn't want anymore pain.

"Please, no more, please god no more! I'll do whatever you want. I'll be good please. I hurt so bad and I'm so cold please just stop!"

The whooshing came again and she braced herself for the pain, but there was no contact, no pain. Karen glanced down where she could see his arm, in his hand he was holding a titanium asp and a gloved hand was holding his wrist. For once she was glad Joker was here and just for that brief moment she was sorry she had tried to kick him.

[He smacked his lips together slowly, licking them before his tongue ran over the gums of his bottom jaw before it locked serious and he blinked slowly. Pushing his hair back with a free gloved hand, he sighed now shaking his bloody blade at Bruce.] "Tha-ta…uh…hmm mm…[smack smack] **do-uh…that.**"

There was apparently a level of deep his voice could reach that she had never heard because he was reaching it, it was a sort of deep moaning tone. It lowered into a demonic like growl that despite everything, made Karen's lower tummy tingle. '_Just what is it that Joker has over him? Why doesn't Bruce just kill him? What is wrong with him? Why is he doing this to me? Is this who he really is?_' Those questions would probably never be completely answered and right now it didn't matter. What did matter was that Joker was suddenly saving her from pain.

She watched him take the asp out of Bruce's hand and pull his hand out of her hair. Karen's neck cracked as she lifted her head up from that awkward and painful position. Joker was standing just in her peripheral vision, enough that she watched him examine the weapon that had probably cracked open the skin of her thighs and then she heard the same wooshing sound. She closed her eyes tight, flinching as she felt the wind from it hit her body, but the asp its self hit something else.

Bruce grunted and then she heard what sounded like fabric clumping on the ground. The asp was thrown on the floor next to him. He wasn't unconscious but his jaw at this point was probably in bad shape because she heard him cough, then spit.

As Joker came back around to her front, he straightened his suit, brushing it off before stepping back into her face. Karen was shaking in fear, she was afraid now, just simply afraid of him. She tried to pull her face back away from his but he reached behind her grabbing her by her hair and pushing her head forward. The knife was still in his hand and he brought the bloody blade across his tongue pulling it into his mouth with a moan. Then he licked the wound on her cheek and she hissed in pain, his saliva burning the tender flesh exposed by the cut.

What was this fascination with the taste of her blood? This was something she just couldn't understand and she didn't have the time to think about it as he pulled away from her to slap her hard across the opposite cheek on which Bruce had hit her. The room was spinning again, her stomach turned now as she felt more blood in her mouth. Joker didn't wait for the chains to stop spinning; instead he grabbed her and stopped her still.

[He licked his lips twice, before smacking them together, pointing the knife at her, his movements more shaky and frantic. She had pissed him off severely by kicking him and now she was going to pay for it.] "You…uh huh…he he he…[He was grinning a wide grin before his voice lowered into a growl. He blinked slowly before speaking.] "**Don-ta…do-ah…tha-t…agai-na.**"

Now that annoying smacking was a bit more frequent, almost constantly, which let her know that he was not happy. And to make it worse she could hear Bruce getting up from behind her and then she felt him behind her, pressing his hot bare chest into her back. His voice was warm and now soft in her ear as she felt his fingers run down toward her thigh.

"I'm sorry baby. Are you ok?"

'_No you bipolar fuck! I'm hurting! You broke my fucking jaw!_' Her thoughts said it but she wouldn't say it. He hits like a damn truck, she would rather be having a root canal right now then to be hit by him again. Although she wanted to land a good shot to his groin, his voice was tantalizing the nerves on her ear and neck. It was a well needed distraction from the pain.

She hissed in pain as he ran his fingers over the very tender flesh on her thighs.

"It hurts."

His lips moved closer to her neck and ear before he replied.

"I'm sorry."

The heat of his breath and the vibration of his voice traveled over her ear and neck causing the nerves in her thigh to tingle. Those fingers that were once so rough on her ankle were now trailing lightly up and down her thighs and it made Karen want to shift her body so bad but she couldn't move. They were caressing her wounds, making pain and pleasure. So warm against her cold skin, it was hot and cold, the hair on his chest brushed across her back. The muscle of his chest and stomach pressing against her soft flesh made a soft moan slip from her lips.

What the hell was this craziness that she had gotten into? This situation didn't make sense Her breathing had lowered a bit it was almost as if she wasn't breathing at all or maybe her breath had caught in her throat, she was too distracted to realize it.

In front of her Joker was taking off his gloves, jacked, vest and finally his white button down shirt. He was so pale and he seemed to not have any muscle but somehow he had strength to over power her. Karen couldn't take her eyes off him anyhow, her mind was raging with a billion thoughts and all of them were sexual.

He reached behind her head, gripping her hair and pulling her bloody lips down to his, his tongue wanting to taste her blood as it moved around her mouth. When he drug the tip of it along her inner cheek, he pulled a moan from her before running it along the underside of her tongue and making her shiver.

Behind her, Bruce had moved his lips down to her neck, running his tongue along her jugular vein, making her shiver, her toes curling slightly. When he came to where her shoulder met her neck, he ran his tongue in circles around it, making her shiver into Joker's mouth. Then he stopped blowing on the wet, now hot, skin making her shift as much as one could in shackles. She was trapped and she liked it. It was wrong, dangerous and didn't make any sense but she was liking it now.

Bruce bit down on that spot and Karen jumped slightly, moaning again into the mouth that had hers. That tongue in Joker's mouth was running slowly along her inner bottom lip as his ungloved long dexterous fingers brushed their way up the front of her thighs, making her depths tingle. In that instant Bruce lifted his mouth from her neck, speaking low in her ear.

"You want something Karen?"

He dropped his voice lower as he spoke her name, making her pant slightly. '_Oh damn it shut him up! Shut up! Shut up-Shhh-_' Joker's fingers were moving closer to her shaven folds making her clit tingle and her depths become wet. Bruce move the fingers from the back of her thigh, now grazing them on her inner thigh, moving toward her folds as well.

There was still pain shooting through her jaw and her thighs but it was only making everything worse. It was pain and pleasure circling through her body only making her shiver more.

To make matters even worse, she could feel Bruce's erection pressing against and growing harder against her thighs. She felt his fingers brushing against her folds, his fingers catching a bit of her seeping wetness on them as they moved, only making her moan. Joker's mouth left hers, and he moved just enough so he could see the pleasure on her face as those fingers on her folds moved. His right hand stayed behind her head, holding it still.

"Look at me."

It was firm, commanding and causing oh so much more of an ache. When she didn't respond to his request, he growled his words deeply.

"**.Me.**"

Karen struggled to look at him and found it hard to keep her eyes open as those chocolate browns stared right into her mind. At the same time Bruce spoke low in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Goood Girll."

'_Ssshut him up! God damn it shut him up!_' Joker's hand now moved up closer toward the apex of her thighs, her whole body shivering already her moans shuddery. Those delicate artistic fingers found their own place to run along her soaking folds, dipping in a little to brush her clit. She gasped, her breathing becoming shuddery as her whole body shivered.

Finally he stopped looking at her, moving his mouth down to take one of her erect pink nubs into his mouth and circle that wicked tongue around it, making her wince in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

Bruce slowly began to dip his finger a few inches, getting it wet before pulling it back out and circling her dripping hole. His tongue moved up to lick slowly along her cartilage, tingling the nerves on her thigh again before whispering in her ear again, knowing that the heat of his breath against the wet skin would drive her nuts.

"Karennn…You are so wet Karen…and you're shaking" [He paused on purpose to slowly rub his erection up against the back of her thighs.] "Why is that?"

She was moaning and shivering, wanting to feel his fingers in her depths. Wanting so much to feel that ache satisfied. A hand cupped her head as his mouth came down on her neck, biting and flicking his tongue over her now very warm flesh.

Joker moved his mouth down her torso, licking his way down her stomach leaving a burning trail as he went, those fingers continuing to tease her as they just barely touched her clit. His mouth found the V of her thighs, licking along that so tender flesh. Karen moaned shivering as that tongue came so close to her sweet tender flesh but didn't touch it.

A finger was shoved deep within her folds rotating around within them causing her whole body to shiver hard and cry out in pleasure, her voice echoing off the walls. His mouth came up to her ear again, the spot on her neck still burning hot, he spoke.

"Oh Karen…you feel so good."

'_Christ shut-fuck it!_' At the same time his finger was now wiggling back and forth between her folds. Jokers teasing finger was now rubbing her clit in slow circles, her body almost constantly trembling now. That tongue began moving along the top of her mound, making circles, moving down but never quite getting there.

It wasn't right, no, it wasn't, she should be fighting to get them off of her, but she didn't want anymore pain. This, this felt too good to say no. She felt Bruce reach up and mess with the shackles and she felt herself lowered to her knees.

The finger in her depths didn't leave her but she felt Joker move and she could now feel Bruce's erection pushing against her ass. Momentarily she opened her eyes to find Joker sitting down in front of her, his fingers undoing his pants now to release his own hard cock. There was just one thing going through her mind right now. '_Please god don't let Bruce ass rape me._' Almost as if in response she felt his finger pull from her tight folds only to feel the head of his cock start teasing her instead.

Joker moved closer to her kneeling in front of her, his pants falling to his knees as he held himself offering his cock to her mouth. She knew it would hurt like hell but she was not going be beat again. So she willing took him into her mouth, pain shooting through her jaw like bullets from a gun.

Karen felt Bruce slowly push all of his long hard manhood between her folds making her eyes roll back. With an almost synchronized movement, they both began pumping in and out of her, her moans from Bruce causing Joker pleasure. Joker closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her tongue as it worked circles over his smooth hardness.

Bruce brought down a free hand to rub her clit, his long hard cock moving faster and harder as he brought that hand down. Karen was panting now as she could feel one orgasm wash over her and run down her leg. Still she managed to concentrate enough to suck Joker harder and relax her throat muscles so she could take more of him. With every flick of her tongue she could feel him getting harder in her mouth, closer to his orgasm.

Karen had nothing to dig her nails into but Joker's bare thigh again, the same one she had apparently scarred earlier. She now dug them deep in his flesh and heard him moan at the same time she did that, Bruce began to pound her depths. She would have cried out in pleasure had Joker's cock not been in her mouth, instead it vibrated down his cock.

A hand gripped her hair, pulling on it hard as she felt and tasted his hot seed in her mouth, his whole body trembling against her. To avoid being hit she swallowed just before he pulled out of her mouth. She herself also shivered hard feeling more of her own warm nectar running down her leg. Sweat glistened on their bodies as the heat between them rose. Now she was moaning and crying out in pleasure as Bruce continued his assault on her hot pink hole. She shivered again and came again.

But he wasn't stopping, he wanted more from her and with every hard shiver he pulled from her he pulled another orgasm. And she shivered seven times more before she ever felt his hot seed spilling into her depths. Karen was panting and shaking, barely able to move.

Bruce pulled himself slowly out, but paused at her G spot to tantalize it with the head of his cock before finally leaving her alone so she could collapse on the floor. Her arms were limp, her legs felt like jello. She began to wonder if she would have the ability to walk once the fatigue wore off. Right now all she was trying to do was breath. She tried to fight sleep but it washed over her like the waves of pleasure that had washed over her strong.

When she finally awoke, Karen found herself still in the basement if you could call it that and she figured it was probably the only place that she couldn't escape. The lights were all off so she assumed that there was no one in the room with her anymore. That was until she heard a noise and could just barely make out the face she saw. If it wasn't for the face paint she might not have been able to see him.

"Joker?"

His voice came from the darkness and the tone in it chilled her to her very soul. She could hear the wet smacking of his lips but couldn't make out any other facial expressions.

"By the way [smack smack.]"

That was all he said, then she felt him grab her arm and yank her on her stomach before she felt leather slapping hard across her ass. Whether it was a belt or a whip she wasn't clear and it didn't matter. He was laughing while he did it. It was about twenty minutes straight before he stopped and then he let go of her.

"He he he…ha ha..[smack smack, his tone dropped] Never. ."

When Karen had heard the lift go up and she was sure that he was gone, she curled up with the blanked and cried. She was talking to the darkness, the comforting darkness that was her only friend.

"I have to get out of here. I have to get free and leave Gotham. I am not safe here. I'm going to die before they are done with me."

She lay on the floor curled up crying until she drifted off to sleep. But she knew that when she awoke she would have to get out of this hell hole some how. Just get out.

[MORE TO COME.]


	9. Ch 9 Freedom is short lived

Chapter 9

It was hours before Karen could find the strength to wake up from her comatose like state. No light even remotely glimmered in the room, but someone had been down to throw a blanket on her. She tried to stand; all at once, her stomach turned, her head throbbed and before she knew it, she was falling to one side. She hit the floor and ti hit back harder, shooting pain from one wound to the next. Then came, what she expected, everything she hadn't eaten, splattered onto the floor in front of her, the whole action making her jaw throb from one side to the other. The fact that the bile stung some places along her gums let her know that she was missing teeth. Now wasn't the time to examine her injuries, now was the time to will herself up and find some source of light so she could devise an escape plan. She lay for a bit and groaned in agony.

In her 'spin' of the room, she hadn't made out much, but she thought if she could reach the computers, she may find a light near by. This time she was slow when getting up, like a toddler learning to walk, every part of her seemed to just scream at her in agony. She could feel the tears trying to come and she egged herself on. '_No tears Karen, not this time._'

It was taking everything she had to keep moving. The sound of Joker's laugh was permanently etched into her brain and periodically she would hear it. But was it just in her head or was he somewhere in the dark musing over the sight of her wrapped in a blanket, puking on the floor and barely walking. That laugh, it seemed to be somewhere in the room with her and part of her knew she would never be able to sleep in the dark again, not without hearing it. She felt her knee slam into something hard, she bit her cry back, reaching down she felt the desk in front of her. '_Oh god, find a light._' Her hands padded around and over melted keyboards. When she reached the end of the desk she found one small magnifying lamp and she flicked it on.

The light almost knocked her over, glaring in her face; it illuminated the desk, just barely. That sudden rush of light made the veins in her head pound, making her brain feel like it was going to explode and her stomach turn again. Now was the task of figuring out just how she was getting out of this basement. She angled the lamp so it illuminated more of the room. It just barely reached her blood spots on the floor, with the light she could even make out where they had her hanging from the ceiling. '_How many steps did they take to get to you? Ten, ten feet from the restraints to the lift. How do we get the lift to work?_' Karen unwrapped her blanket a bit and looked at her wounds. Blood had crusted on her legs and stomach. His name had scarred viciously on her leg and it was amazing that he had managed to miss cutting the leg on which his name was carved; there were about ten lacerations on her stomach, backside and calves.

She limped her way slowly over to where she believed the lift to be and found nothing there. So she made her way slowly back over to the desk and searched around all over it for some sort of switch. Karen brushed her fingers over the cold black surface and heard a beep, a section of the desk lit up with buttons and lights.

"Gotcha."

There were no words, just symbols on the buttons and she pressed her way around, the room lit up bright, the floor moved and the wall slid away. She looked up to see the bat suit coming out of the floor in a sort of closet, a closet with some of Bruce's normal clothes, opened up along the wall and a door opened up at the very end of the room. It was an exit, the way he could drive the bat mobile out of this basement or whatever it could be called.

"Fuck Bruce," She whispered. "I'll 'borrow' some of his clothes."

She made her way over to his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a jacked, a belt, some socks and a pair of boots. They would be baggy, but enough for her to get out of this place before they realized she was gone or just before they came back. It was like sand paper against her wounds, pulling on those clothes, half of her hurt like hell and the rest of her was numb from the cold.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed some more clothes from the closet and balled them up before tossing the blanket on top of them to make them look like a human figure. When she was satisfied with that, she ran across the room as best she could, she ran down that long hallway and came out along Ninth Street. But this time she wasn't going to stop running until she was far out of Gotham, as far as she could get.

Karen ran until her lungs hurt, until her legs couldn't hold her and until her entire body burned. That wasn't going to stop her, she kept running down alleyways, turning this way and that. Not even sure just where she was at that point, she kept running, she made one last turn down an alley way and ran as hard as she could.

As she turned the corner she fell onto the wet pavement, reopening the palms of her hands and jarring the rest of her body. For a few moments she just lay there, wanting to just stay on the ground and let the end come. She was so damn tired and it was amazing she even had the strength to get this far. Karen balled her hands into fists and pushed herself off the pavement with what energy she had left, before looking around.

This part of the city was higher class, even its alleyway was higher class, the smell wasn't as bad. She slowly made her way out to the street, tip toeing as if he could hear her from where ever she was. The streets were nearly abandoned, the shops were barely a bustle and she didn't recognize any of the stores in front of her. There was no one she could run to, all of them would die and she knew that would be her fault.

After a bit she searched her pockets just to see if she could find even a little bit of cash in the pockets of the clothes that she wore. In the pocket of the jacket she wore, she found a wad of cash folded up, just seemingly disregarded and shoved in one of the pockets. Karen pulled it out and counted it, there was at least two hundred dollars; it seems once you become as wealthy as Bruce Wayne, two hundred dollars is chump change. She did not get over excited; she instead headed for a small shop to find some new clothes.

When she had accomplished the task of finding some proper clothes-picking out a long sleeve shirt, jeans and some tennis shoes-she made her way down the street looking for a cheap hotel. She found one nearly on the edge of town, it held a seemingly Bates Motel feeling to it on top of the constant fear she already had. Sitting on the edge of the bed in this cockroach infested hotel, the door properly bolted shut, she felt for a few minutes, safe and seemingly normal. It wasn't long before she lay down and passed out.

The sound of the lift echoed around the room as it lowered down and finally came to rest on the concrete floor. A buzz was heard as the lights above hummed to life, lighting the entire room and revealing the new contents of the room. All around them were the many hidden compartments containing items of importance to the basements owner, now revealed for them to see. Joker skipped over to the pile of clothes that Karen had left behind to attempt to fool them.

"Wee..he hee…ho…ha ha…[**Smacking and then Grinning]** Goo-**d** Mor-**ning** ssunshine…Wa[**his voice dropped to a growl] key wa-key**.[**he cackled]**"

He jumped on top of the pile and yanked the blanket off the pile of clothes. Upon seeing this Bruce yelled grabbing up the pile of clothes and tossing it across the room. While he was pitching a fit, Joker was slowly getting up, brushing himself off and straightening his suit. For a few moments he watched his comrade in crime throw a fit over losing her once again. He just swallowed calmly, licked his lips, smacked them in that slow methodical way and made his way over to Bruce, grabbing him by the shoulder hard.

"I fucking told your clown ass that we should keep her chained up. But you said it would be fine! It's not fucking fine!"

Joker lowered his head, an annoyed look in his eyes, he blinked, smacking his lips and swallowing before running his tongue over the inside of his bottom lip. Finally he grabbed Bruce by his face and pulled it kissable close to his own, patting his cheek.

"Ssshhh…where's your sense of adventure?[**Smack smack**] We wil-**l** **get herrr bac-k**."

He didn't say another word, just laughed that distinctive laugh of his. Then he made his way around the room, looking at all the gizmos and gadgets that were available for his viewing pleasure.

[Lick, smack smack, shrug, his posture was slightly hunched over now as he looked around the room.] "Com-e o-**n**…we-ya…he he he…hav-e thin-**g**s to do."

As unhappy as Bruce was, he knew that he would have to go out and ride around, keeping up appearances as '**the bat**' so no one would suspect a thing. Joker it seemed couldn't stop grinning, he had something in mind it seemed, but what, wasn't clear. He nearly skipped his way into the black panel van sitting just outside of the trailer that held the lift.

On the far end of town, Karen was just waking up and sneaking out of her hotel room, she left the key sitting on the bed. She wasn't going to check out so that if she went missing the hotel manager would notice and if Joker went looking here at all, he would be temporarily delayed from finding her.

Reaching into her pocket, Karen found her wad of cash, counting it out she found she still had at least a hundred and twenty left from what she spent. There was one vital thing she wanted to add to her inventory, a weapon of some kind, she wanted an asp so she could beat Bruce across the face that no plastic surgery would restore him.

Opening the door for her was like trying to avoid setting off a land mine, she did it with the utmost caution. When she had poked her head out and confirmed to herself- there was no Joker, no black bat- she made her way outside. To anyone watching her, she looked like a madwoman, sneaking down the sidewalk in the broad daylight. The images of her nap nightmare were still very vivid in her mind as she moved, Joker jumping out from under the bed like the boogieman and grabbing her. The image of ventriloquists clown dolls that open their mouth wide, laughing jokers laugh, blood pouring from their mouth, down their neatly little sewn suits.

Karen shuddered and began to run as much as she could, her cuts dragging against the coarse jean fabric, her body was beginning to wreak but she couldn't stop to shower. All she could see was his blood covered gloves writing '_why so serious_?' across the sliding plastic shower doors in the hotel.

The more she thought about it the more she could hear him: "**Karen! Karen! I'm coming to get you Karen! You're mind Karen! HA HA HA.**" It reminded her of the movie IT and she could hear Tim Burton as Bozo saying 'don't-cha want it don't cha want it!' Joker's madness seemed to be slowly driving her mad.

It wasn't long before Karen found an army surplus store and made her way inside. The man behind the counter grazed his eyes over her disheveled appearance before coming to rest on her probably bruised face. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"How can I help you today?"

"I need an asp."

"What does a little lady like you-"

"Look pal. I've got cash, no questions. Now can you help me or not?"

He almost looked hurt. Without another word, he turned around, fetched the asp from a counter behind him and lay it on the table in front of her.

"Fifty."

Karen slid him the hundred, took her change, the asp and left. As she walked out side, she flicked her wrist down to open the asp, it made its clicking sound and extended to a long steel rod. Smiling to herself, she clicked it back shut and slit it up the sleeve of her shirt so all she had to do was move her hand, catch it and flick it out.

'_Ok jackass. Now what are you going to do? Hide at the police station again? Try to get the hell out of town before they find you? Where can you go? Home? Would they suspect you of going home? Then again how many damn people do they have out looking for you? Get the hell off the main streets dumb ass!'_

There was one plan, get home, take care of her wounds and at least eat something. What from there she wasn't sure. She knew that with both their resources, they would probably find her soon and with Bruce being who he is, he could convince Gordan that she was dangerous. If he did that, the entire police force would be out looking for her, plus all the thugs on the street that Joker had power over. No one would doubt them or cross them.

Ever so slowly, she made her way up town, bobbing and weaving between streets and alleyways. At one point, she passed by an electronics store, the television was ablaze with her face. It seemed that Batman had done just what she thought he was going to do. She didn't wait to hear the announcement that the good Commissioner was making.

As she turned to dive into an alleyway, she saw a black panel van careening around a corner and then it was behind her. She was tearing through the alleyway as fast as possible but just as she made it to the end she saw another van pull up and block the alleyway.

This time she was ready, dropping her asp into her hand and flicking it out as Joker was making his way out of the van. He was nonchalantly licking and smacking his lips, slicking his hair out of the way as he made his way toward her.

Karen wasn't quite so ready for this confrontation, she was not trained to hurt people, she was trained to help them. She started swinging at him madly and all he did was dodge her attacks. He was laughing at her.

"Ha ha he he ho ho ho…oh…ah ah-ha…[his licking and smacking was almost constant due to his excitement. There was a visible erection growing in his suit pants.} Oh **some**-one is **feisty t**-oday. Oh ya wanna play…ok…ge-**t** me…come get me."

Joker finally caught the asp, yanking it from her hand before pointing a silencer at her forehead, right between her eyes, the smile gone from his face. It was in one smooth movement, he had yanked the gun from one of his henchman's hands. Slowly he looked up, a frown was on his face, his lips pouted out before that pink tongue ran its way across them before smacking them sloppily together.

Karen went from Amazon woman to scared child. She huddled down on the ground in the fetal position and shook.

"I'm sorry…please don't shoot me. I'm begging you please don't kill me. I'll be good. I won't run again. Please just don't hurt me anymore."

There was a hand on her arm and someone was helping her to her feet. It was Joker and his touch was actually soft as he coaxed her toward the van.

"Com-**e** o**n**…swee-**tie** I **h**-ave a presen-**t** for you a-**t** home."

He suddenly looked seemingly kinder, his voice was soft, his touch was gentle and he almost didn't seem like the same man. The ride was quiet, but it wasn't as stressful as the previous rides.

When they home, the door to the van slid open and Joker actually helped her out of the van, led her by hand up the stairs and into his room. The door closed behind her and she started to panic. Joker grabbed her gently by her arms and pulled her towards him.

"Shhh.."

She calmed down, he let her take a shower, with a surgeons hands he helped to clean and dress her wounds. After she had dressed, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. It didn't make any sense, his mood shift and his personality change.

He leaned in and kissed her. Karen was surprised at just how calm she was, she let him kiss her and she actually ran her tongue along his lips. Joker let go of her waist, gently taking her hand and leading her into the other room.

But it was all a ploy, he was messing with her head because in the corner was a steel animal cage, the bars about two inches thick and the cage its self 5x5. She tried to fight him, but he yanked her into his arms and lifted her into the air.

"No no no! Please don't! Joker please!"

There was no reply except for the slam of the door behind her and the click of a large lock on the door. She gripped the bars looking out at him desperately; he didn't seem to even hear her begging. All he did was kick the cage hard enough to rock it before he left the room slamming the door shut behind him.


	10. Ch10 Twisted Minds Snap

Chapter 10

There was no room for sleep, barely any room for movement in that cold prison that she had managed to get herself into. It was her worst nightmare, captivity. Thrown in a cage with no hope for escape, she couldn't fit her arms through the bars to even try for the lock that held the door. In no way could she even move to lift her leg and try to kick the door from its hinges, there was only enough room for her to curl into a ball and pray that he killed her soon.

But what good would prayer really do for her, there was no got in Gotham City, no deities that could swoop down and rescue her from her this hell. Maybe she was dead, maybe this was her hell that the devil himself had dreamt up. It was almost possible to believe that Joker was the devil.

If this wasn't hell, if she wasn't dead, then she prayed she would wake up from the nightmare that she was in. Then again, what was reality and what was illusion? It all blended together in a mash of color and sound. Like videos playing and melting at the same time.

The whole thing was very 1408, it was so Stephen King twisted and upside down she wondered if perhaps she was comatose in a cell in the very asylum that she worked for. Her own disorganized thoughts made her head swim.

'_Well, now we're our only friend in this fucked up world. What else in the hell could he want with you? Has he not grown bored with you yet?_'

Karen found no sleep in that little cage, every bar hurt, her ass had gone from in pain to numb and she found herself spinning in circles to try and get some relief. There wasn't even enough room hardly for her to see anything in the room.

This time she would not let herself fall a sleep, she could not afford to be caught off guard. He could come back at any time and if she didn't hear him, she could end up in any predicament.

Lucky for her, this cage was digging into her at every possible angle it could and along with the ach of her slowly healing scars, she could find no comfort.

It was hours before the door handle even jiggled and Joker poked his head inside, knocking on the door as he did.

"Knoc-**k** knoc-**k** [he shook his head slightly as he did, sending his once seemingly combed hair into a tussle.]

He absently slammed the door behind him, making his way over to her cage, smacking his lips as he walked. Karen on the other hand made her best effort to cling to the bars at the back of the cage in hopes that it would stop him from getting to her.

In Joker's right hand he held a bag which he dropped just before he fished in his pocket and found the key for the lock. With a click, the large lock was off the door and he pulled the door open.

Karen closed her eyes and clung to the bars with all her might, the metal pressed hard against the cut on her right cheek. The sound of her heartbeat in her ears made her sick to her stomach and the sound of her own crying barely audible. She knew it wouldn't help her, but she couldn't fight it any longer, she was scared.

For a moment he paused and listened to her cry into the bars, watching her shake in fear. He was loving every moment of her breaking down, he was finally getting what he wanted out of her.

Then she heard it, that cackle, the one that chilled her from head to toe and she found herself shaking even harder against the bars, begging, pleading and crying hard.

"Please……d-d-don't….don't hurt me. P-please."

Her words ran into sobs and all she could do was cry.

He sighed, a very drawn out sigh, blinking once slowly before licking and smacking his lips. Joker cocked his head to the side, looking up at her pathetic form shaking, crying and begging for her life.

"He he he…ha ha..oh [**he licked his lips with a quick smack he continued**] you arrre **j**us-**t** ssso mu-**ch** fu-**n**."

There was no sympathy in the heart of a psychopath such as him, he most likely enjoyed torturing animals when he was a kid and then got bored. So he now enjoyed torturing this young woman, breaking her in like a wild mare.

Reaching in he grabbed her by her ankle and dragged her out by one leg so when she was fully out her crouch was resting just on his knees. For a few moments he didn't do anything, just stared down at her, cocking his head this way and that.

Karen wasn't even aware that her arms were still up in front of her face until he finally yanked them down and leaned in her face, breathing something of a rancid mixture of smells into her face. She found herself actually gagging, but still she kept herself so still to keep from further punishment.

"Hmmm [**He grinned that yellow grin, his voice husky as he almost laughed.**] he he ha [lick smack smack] yo-ua…hmm…[**He picked up the bag on the floor and dropped it on her.**] do you...[**lick smack] **wan-ta…to ma-ke…me…sssmile?

As he said that he grinned the widest almost inhumane grin she had ever seen cross his face, it stretched his scars slightly and made them even more grotesque. He was leaning on Karen hard now, pressing the bag into her chest, making breathing nearly impossible. Oh god the smell of his breath, it almost smelled like someone shit in his mouth. When he was almost touching her face with his lips he threw his head back and laughed that cackling high pitched laugh.

It pierced her ears, echoing in the room, off the steel bars of her cage and into her brain, his laugh was echoing into her brain. She could only envision one of her patients in a straight jacket throwing them self around a padded cell. Her brain was now a padded cell for his laugh to bounce around in and damage what little sanity she hoped she had left.

When he was done assaulting her senses, he got off of her and as he turned to leave the room, he said something that she wished she never heard.

[**He licked his lips slowly and ran his tongue all around his mouth.] **Yo-ua…he he…a-re d-a-d**d**iess…[**He dropped his voice an octave lower**]..**goo-da lit-tle g-irl.**"

There was a noticeable shudder of disgust that passed through her body and that only served to jerk another laugh from him even louder than the last. It ripped through her again, she was beginning to feel his gestures and his words to her very core. In the back of what of her sane mind stay intact, she wondered to herself. '_Are you losing your sanity Karen._' Then another voice spoke up, one she didn't recognize, a possible personality disorder.

*Binding bound and bounding bind…he he he….rape the girl and scure her mind…HA HAHA.*

For a few moments and she didn't remember how she got there, she sat with the bag in her hand, in the bathtub. Now she had developed into not just curling into a ball but rocking for comfort. '_Karen pull yourself together_'

*Ha ha ha….Reality is illusion and illusion is reality….he he he….yeah Karen…are you losing your mind?...HA HA HA..merry we go round…ohh watch her fall down weeeee*

"Shut up!! Whoever you are just shut up!!"

'_Karen…what the hell are you doing? Who are you yelling at? The voice in your head? Don't listen to it, remember it's not real._'

All the signs were there, but she didn't want to believe that she was losing her mind. She didn't want to end up in some padded cage talking to voices no one could hear. But at the rate she was going, it was going to happen.

She was dressed by the time Joker got back. Her hair was in pig tails, she wore a flower dress and white tennis shoes, very elementary school. It was this or how ever many lashings Joker could give her with his belt.

When he came back she was sitting in on the end of the bed, her legs crossed because he provided of course nothing to go under her skirt.

He gave her a once over before drawing his hand back and hitting her hard enough to knock her on the floor. Only to jump on top of her and pin her wrists under his knees painfully.

"Yo-ua….nee-d..t-o..[lick smack smack] loo-k mo-re…li-ke…d-a-**dd**-ya."

Reaching in his pocket he pulled out three jars of make up, which wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

It wasn't a knife cutting through her flesh. But him putting on make up was not gentle, it was crude, even sloppy. She assumed that by the time he was done, she would look more like him, her make up runny and sloppy.

After he had finished, he sat back and looked at her. The look on his face was not one of satisfaction, he wasn't finished and she had a feeling that he wasn't.

"Please…don't do that…anything but that."

Too late, he pulled his switch blade from his pocket and slipped it into her mouth, just at the corner. There was no long drawn out speech, instead he drew that blade through her flesh to cut the side of her cheek open.

She screamed as much as one could with a knife in their mouth but before she could regain anything, he drew the knife through her other cheek. As the endorphins released in her body, she felt her face go numb, she began to drool on the floor, a mixture of saliva and lots of blood. Now her mouth gapped in a most grotesque manner, as if someone had tried to rip it free and didn't quite succeed.

Joker didn't flinch, instead he just sat there for a bit, watching her bleed and get weaker by the second. It was amazing to him that she didn't pass out yet and that she was trying to fight through it. That meant more fun for him, so he got up and headed for the bathroom. When he came back he held a curved needle and threat-with which he threaded with expert precision.

Karen could not tell anymore where she was, the blood loss was making everything blur, blend and then split. She lolled her head from side to side, trying to fight the pain she still felt and begging some higher power to kill her.

'_Karen…damn you stay awake-'_

One voice interrupted another.

*HA HA HA…Joker loves me this I know…for his knife blade tells me so…gosh it's good to see you smile more…HA HA HA….round and round we go…when we fuck no body knows.*

That other voice, whatever it was, was dominant now, it must have developed over the course of the events in this hell.

Joker grabbed her face hard in one hand and began to sew very roughly with the other hand. He pulled the threat tight, it was too tight, the scars might even pucker worse than his.

Blood ran down her cheeks, into her throat, down her neck and puddle beneath her where the rug they were on didn't cover the cold wooden floor. She could feel the vomit rising in her throat, she was amazed she was even awake enough for this escapade.

The stitches that Joker was putting in her cheeks were not the work of a skilled surgeon, but instead served to make her look like a not very well pieced morbid raggedy Ann. He didn't even seem to notice or care that he was getting blood all over his leather gloves. It was disturbing just now normal this was to him.

*One stitch, two stitch, three stitch, four…look at your blood all over the floor…wee he he…daddy sews us up…daddy cuts us up…daddy beats us good and daddy fucks us much!! Ha ha ha ha. *

It was that voice again, the one that had somehow slowly crept its way into being over the short time or maybe the long time she was here. Whatever the case it was clear that she probably wasn't going to be much of herself when she got out of this. That damn voice was singing to her, vulgar words and a dark yet cheerful tune. To top it off her own normal sane voice was now whispering in her own head.

'_Karen…please Karen ignore it. Please keep away. God Karen keep awake. Karen!! Karen!!_'

Joker continued to sew, unphased by the stages of color she was going through due to the blood loss, first she was a snow color, then a more sheet color and finally she was almost a bluish white. When her head hit the floor behind her, he just rolled his eyes, licked and smacked his lips in annoyance, then just continued to sew.

At some point, maybe hours, maybe days, she wasn't sure, but she came to, all the visions in her eyes were a blur. Her head lolled lazily back and forth. She had lost so much blood she couldn't even hold it up. When it finally rolled again without control, she leaned over and puked on the floor. To hold the nausea at bay she sometimes slow small breaths, then in through her nose and out through her mouth. It was just anything to keep the bile down in her stomach.

The sound of hard footsteps, made her jerk her head up to try and see who was there. That shot waves of nausea through her stomach and she lowered her breathing to keep from puking. Tears rolled down her white cheeks as she realized she couldn't tell who was standing at the foot of her bed.

'_Karen…there's no purple…it's black. Black? It's black. Bruce? Oh god no…please…I don't want beat too._'

"Wwhhho's thsseerre? Ohhh gaaod I cccan't ssssee!"

She drooled blood when she spoke and she could barely talk. There was no pain in her cheeks, but how they were sewn was making talking impossible.

A deep voice responded, no smacking, no pauses and no emphasis on letters.

"Bitch you bleed to fucking much.

She recognized the voice as Bruce Wayne. Karen let her head drop back as she couldn't hold it up anymore and when she did, she realized that she had a pillow under it. In fact she was now sitting in a bed, there was a syringe on a table beside her and an IV with a blood drip, going into her arm.

"Wwwhhaa-"

"What's going on? It's simple…you're no good to Joker dead. You lost about a pint of blood. Sure you can recover that in a day but he needs you sooner. And you can't see because we have you on morphine incase you got some idea about running away."

Karen let herself start to drift off, but he wasn't having it yet. She couldn't fight him, so she just let him. Bruce yanked down the covers and her panties next. Before she could say anything, she felt him in her, no fore play, just in. If it wasn't for the morphine, she might have screamed in pain, that was all it was for her, just pain.

Then he was gone and she was in nightmare land.

It was dark, just darkness everywhere, except for one single glowing light that stemmed from the window of a metal door. Every voice told her to just stay where she was, don't move, leave the light alone. But she had to know what the light was.

She looked behind herself, only to find darkness, then she made her way through the darkness and close to the door. That door, that iron passage way between her and whatever horror might lay beyond it.

Someone on the other side was laughing hysterically and banging on the walls. Karen crept up to the door slowly and looked in. The white florescent light made the padded white walls almost glow. Whoever the person was, she had her back to Karen, but when she realized that someone was watching her, she turned around.

"Oh my god!"

It was like looking through some sort of matrixed mirror, she was staring at herself, dressed in a purple dress, her hair green her face matched Joker's and her hands were covered in blood. The blood from her own still bleeding cheeks, she was painting on the wall with it. **HA HA HA. WHY SO SERIOUS?**

The other Karen opened her mouth and spoke, it was the voice, that crazed voice that she only recently started hearing.

"Why so serious Karen? HA HA HA. Crazy is as crazy does! ...You'll be here Karen...I'm taking your place! Round and round you'll go…Joker will drive you made don't cha know. HA HA HA."

Karen covered her ears to block out the sound of her own crazed self talking.

"No no no! Shut up! Shut the hell up! I'm not going to go crazy!"

"Listen to yourself Karen…you're arguing with yourself…isn't that a bit crazy. You're arguing with yourself that you're not crazy. ..You'll kill like daddy…Joker's your daddy…he he he…oh just let daddy fuck your great sweet pussy! HA HA HA."

"No! I'm not his daughter! I won't kill anyone! NO!"

She turned around and ran for the darkness, her other self was shouting at her now.

"He's coming for ya…and you'll cum for him too!! HA HA HA!"

It was void of all light, that darkness, it consumed her completely, until she could see nothing. Something about it was comforting because she believed if she couldn't see, then no one could see her.

But she didn't stop, she kept running and suddenly she ran into a room, a large purple and green room. There were curtains in one corner of the room and nothing else. Her curiosity got the best of her and she found herself pulling the draw string on the curtain.

Sitting in a nice need little row, were several painted faced women with the jagged scars, they were all dressed in little purple flower dresses. In sync they spoke in one choral sentence.

"We are Joker's little girls…won't you be a little girl too. Daddy will teach you how to kill and daddy will **play** with you."

Karen was now aware that she was in fact dreaming and she fought to wake up, but for whatever reason she couldn't wake. Without warning she found herself in a room, it was made to look like a little girls bedroom and she was dressed in a little purple dress.

"No no no. Oh god no."

As dreams often do, she never had any warning about her 'father' coming into the room. He was just suddenly there, picking her up and sitting her on the bed.

"I-**t**'s….[**Hungry lick, smack smack] **p-la-ya…t-ime."

Then he was sliding his hands up her bare girlish thighs and it was only then she realized her dream had transferred her into that of an actual twelve year old girl.

Joker was licking his lips even more so now as he was sliding her little white panties over her bare feet and letting them fall on the floor.

"No! Get off me!"

"B-ut…yo-ua…lo-ve…p-lay-time.:

As he said this he was sliding his fingers into her small pussy with a moan. She was kicking and screaming, but he held her down.

"Oh yeah…ssso…ti-gh-t."

"NOOO!! Get off me! Get off me!"

When she woke, she was screaming and crying. Her breathing was heavy and shuddery, tears filled her eyes. It was the morphine that had kept her from waking up, but even waking up was a nightmare.

Karen turned her head to the side and cried, her tears dripping onto the pillow. There was no one in the room to hear her cry or scream, but at least her vision was clearing up. The bag of blood hanging up was nearly empty, she was almost well enough for whatever it was that he wanted.

She tried to fight off the effects of the morphine on her body, but that only made her dizzy and did no good. They had dosed her good, so much so, she was wondering why she hadn't over dosed.

The straps on her wrists she found, were tied around the frame of the bed and it seemed to her that they were determined to keep her from escaping again-although with the amount of drugs in her system, she probably wouldn't get very far if she tried.

A few hours later, sometime in the evening, the morphine wore off and she managed to get her vision to clear. Just in time to see Joker coming in the door. He walked over and checked the blood bag. It was empty of its contents, Karen was sobering up and before she knew it, he was untying her.

With a slow lick of his lips and a few smacks of them as well, he spoke.

"We'-re [**lick, smack smack**] g-oing…t-o…uh he he he…[**his voice dropped to a growl] p-lay**."

He then grabbed her by her arm and proceeded to yank her out of bed. That only ended up in her being on the floor, the morphine wasn't completely out of her system yet. With her short little dress on, she could see the scars on her legs, they were bulging with scar tissue and they held a disgusting purple color to them.

Joker didn't seem to care about any of it, he didn't even help her to her feet, no he grabbed her by her hair and drug her across the floor. She kicked her legs frantically, but that only served to piss him off and mess up the rugs.

For a moment he let go of her hair and back handed her across her already bloody and sore face. She cried out in pain, curling up on the floor and listening to the insane voice rattle on inside her head.

*Don't make daddy angry…he he he…no no…make daddy angry…then he'll punish you…he'll fuck you…fuck me daddy fuck me…ha ha ha…*

Karen pushed herself up off the floor in time to watch him adjust his pants, that sadist, that 'man' who gets a hard on from pain and killing. The one who, if she didn't leave him or kill him, he would drive her mad, even kill her.

Then he grabbed her by her hair again and drug her down the two flights of stairs, her tail bone hit every stair on the way down. The pain traveled from her tail bone all the way through her entire body, she was sore and she was tired. She wanted death, she gave serious thought to suicide, to killing herself and being free of this nightmare.

At the end of the painful journey, Joker kicked open a door at the end of the stairs and drug her into the middle of the room, dropping her like some discarded toy. In this room Karen found that her nightmare could grow to horrific proportions. The entire room was concrete, in the middle was a drain pipe and all over the walls, floor and ceiling was dried crusted and fresh blood.

"Oh god…god no…"

Karen tried to get away from the room, she tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't hold and she fell, smacking open her knees. She tried to crawl out, but she heard Joker's shoes on the concrete and he was at the door, bolting it shut before she could even reach it.

'_Karen? Karen? Where is my sanity?_'

*Karen is gone…ha ha ha…what mysteries does daddy have in store…blood blood everywhere but not a drop to drink….he he he…*

She tried to get up, but she felt hands on her waist and felt Joker holding her still.

"Don'-**t** m-ove…[**lick, smack smack**] I h-ave to [**his voice dropped**] **punish yo-ua**.

So she sat there still on her hands and knees, in the middle of this torture room, or play room-she decided it was hell. That was what she would call it, just plane hell.

From here she watched him move around to the iron table in front of her, just to the left of the door, he pushed things around and shifted boxes of tools. Then he found what he wanted and he lifted it from its box.

It was a knife with a round metal handle, smooth to the hilt. He walked around behind her and knelt down, lifting up the bottom of her skirt, he used his glove to push her legs apart. The blade of the knife grazed her inner thigh and she panicked.

"Please…don't…not that…please."

[**Lick, swallow**] "Please **no-t **wha-t?"

"Don't cut me there…please Joker don't."

She felt a slap on her right ass cheek from one of his leather gloved hands.

"Who am I?!

Karen swallowed, she didn't want to call him that, she didn't want to play his game, but she didn't want anymore pain either.

"Please…daddy."

There was a smirk that crossed his features and she was lucky she couldn't see it, but she couldn't block out his voice.

He tossed his gloves on the floor and began running his fingers over her soft shaven lips, every bit of her wanted to just kick him in the face, but she knew how that would end. He ran his fingers over her lips, in between them pinching her clit, running them all over her clit and circling them around her wetting hole. Some sick part of her own mind was enjoying this, she knew she was beginning to slip into his world.

"Oh…loo-k a-t daddy's lit-tle…gir-l…loo-k a-t her lit-tle lips…her c-lit sswollen for her daddy…oh she ge-ts so we-t for him. I lo-ve…p-laying…wi-th my lit-tle girl. You like daddy's fingers don't you?"

When Karen didn't answer him, he smacked her ass again and growled in that almost demonic voice.

"**ANSWER ME!!**"

"Yes…daddy."

*Oh I told you…you'd like it…you love it…he he he…just let go Karen…you belong to us…we are your lover…he he he ha ha ha…*

She fought the urge to cry as she reluctantly answered the questions, the way he wanted them answered.

Joker took that knife in his hand and she felt him slide that metal handle into her tight pink wetness. He didn't say a word, he just pumped that knife handle in and out of her, spinning it every now and then. After a bit he began to rub her clit, enjoying what that did to her mentally, enjoying how this whole thing was mentally tearing at her.

As he was doing this, he was cackling and Karen hated that she was actually getting off to that object in her, to this whole disgusting circus. She even hated that as she was thinking how wrong this all was, she was climaxing.

But he didn't seem yet satisfied, he lifted her up and carried her over to some odd contraption, he strapped her arms up and strapped her legs open, pushing her dress up around her waist so her glistening lips were exposed.

Then, she watched him kneel between her legs and pull up a bar, a metal bar right beneath her, on the end of that was a vibrator which he pushed into her without hesitation.

Again she watched him adjust the ever growing erection in his pants, shifting it so it wasn't so confined. Karen felt dirty, violated, and disgusted to her stomach. She was to the point of almost physical illness, she wanted to puke.

The door opened and she watched Bruce Wayne drag in Commissioner Gordan, strapping him up to another machine, but this one was covered in blood. And Joker was giddily finding another knife, one bigger and sharper than the one she was molested with.

Bruce made his way over to Karen and leaned down to look at her.

"Aww…look who wants to be like daddy."

She felt disgusted with herself, stuck in this contraption, in their game of their sickening fantasy. If that wasn't bad enough, she felt Bruce reach down between her legs and run his fingers over her wet clit, pinching it between his fingers hard.

"Ow! Please stop this…please."

"Oh baby doesn't like pain."

[**Lick, smack smack, he rolled his eyes up to look at Bruce with annoyance.**] "Ge-t ou-t."

He threw up his hands in surrender and left. No sooner had he left then Joker was walking back over to her to turn the vibrator and the whole machine on. It moved in rhythm as the vibrator buzzed at full speed.

Then as if nothing was odd about this to him, he moved back over to Gordan and woke him up with a slap.

"Ge-t up…wake u-p. [**Sigh, smack smack]"**

Karen wished that he would turn the fucking machine off, she wished her body didn't respond to any of this, but it did. Something in her knew that she was slowly becoming more like him every day.

"Wha wha where am I?!"

"Goo-d E-ven-ing Com-mission-ner …[**He shifted, moving his hands frantically as he spoke. His eyes shifting back and forth, not looking at Gordan all the time.] **Loo-k a-t herr."

He pointed to Karen who was struggling to keep her eyes open, but she could see the look of shock on his face and then him jerking his face away.

"Oh my god…what have you done to her?!! I I…I should have helped her better."

"**LOOK AT HER!!"**

Joker grabbed him hard by his face and turned it towards her.

"[**Eye roll, lick, smack, his head shook when he spoke, shaking Gordan's head in his hands. ] **"She's a prêt-ty girl…swee-t…woul-d you li-ke a tas-te?"

"What?! Get off of me! Let go of me!"

His eyes were big now, Gordan was in shock of just exactly how sick Joker really could be.

"O-pen wide! He[**He shook his head again, grinning wide as he shoved the handle of that knife in Gordan's mouth.] **No-w ah…you..kno-w ah."

Joker cackled, he was having too much fun with this whole situation. It was his play time and he was really enjoying this torture. As Gordan spit the knife from his mouth, the grin on Joker's face faded.

Karen was sickened by her body as another orgasm hit her right when Joker was picking up the knife and shoving the blade end into Gordan's mouth.

"I thin-k you ta-ke your job ju-st a lit-tle too ser-ious-ly...hm…[He grinned, cocking his head to the side , he looked at Gordan from the corner of his eye.] Yo-u ah…ough-t to ss-mile more…l-et's put a ss-mile on t-ha-t fa-ce ah [He turned to Karen and then drew the knife through Gordan's cheek, splitting it open.]

"Oh god!"

It was sickening, she was cuming as Joker was mutilating someone, a familiar face, someone she knew who had tried to help her. For safe keeping, she watched Joker shove that knife in Gordan's leg.

"Ahhh shit fuck! You fucking piece of shit rat bastard!"

Joker made his way over to Karen, smoothing his hair back, skipping a step or two, cocking his head from right to left as if to look at her from every angle.

"Leave her alone! God damn it Joker! Deal with me!"

She was slightly relieved when he shut the machine off and unstrapped her, practically carrying her over to Gordan. He set her down in front of him and yanked the knife from his leg.

"Be-ya dad-dy's…g-oo-d…girrl [**He handed her the knife**] Yo-ua…kn-ow..what..I want. [**Lick, smack smack**] Ma-ke..hi-m..ss-mile."

Karen shook her head 'no', looking at Gordan with tears in her eyes. She was saying sorry with her eyes, she was sorry she ever dragged him into it. If she hadn't, he might not be here.

"**No**" [**He growled before flicking out his switch blade.]**

Karen jumped when she heard that metal flicking sound and then she felt him push her skirt up again, his empty hand reached down and spread her lips, pressing the knife to the side of her clit.

"No-w [**He almost whispered, his voice real low and soft**.] w-hat w-as..t-ha-t."

Tears rolled down her face, she looked at Gordan, mouthing I'm sorry. She watched the blood pouring from the side of his cheek.

"Ok..I'll do it."

Joker let go of her and watched with a grin as she drew the blade through the other side of his cheek. He walked back and forth in front of Gordan for a few moments before he grabbed the sides of his button shirt and tore it open.

"G-u-t…hi-m."

She was shaking now and what was worse was the fact she had grown used to the sight of blood. Karen walked in front of the paling, once honorable Commissioner Gordan, remembering how he once saved her. Flashbacks of medical school came into her mind and she remembered how they used to dissect the cadavers.

So with a sigh, she made a deep Y cut down his midsection and watched as his entrails came spilling out onto the floor, splattering her legs, face and arms with blood. Karen dropped the knife on the pile of viscera.

*Wee he he…gut him gut him like a fish…on his innerds make a wish…if you wish doesn't come true…find another one and gut him too…wee. We're having fun aren't we Karen? *

Karen felt herself shoved down on all fours, pain shooting through her still cut up knees, she was inches from his bowels. She was watching him twitch, he was dead, but he body was having trouble catching onto that fact.

Joker pushed up her dress again, pushing his fully hard erection between her still wet folds and pumping, hard and fast. He was watching someone die and getting off on it.

What was even worse was the fact that Karen was enjoying this sick twisted session, him fucking her into oblivion, her watching Gordan die, she was moaning and her orgasms were harder than ever.

He reached down and rubbed her clit with such furiousity that it hurt, her face hurt, her knees hurt, her most delicate parts hurt. Everything was painful and pleasurable, sick and fun, it all blended together. There was no dividing line between right and wrong. Somewhere she heard someone screaming 'fuck me' and she realized it was her.

Something inside of her was beginning to snap because she found herself yelling out ' oh yes daddy' and enjoying how good it felt to be so wrong. In her mind murder had become good, rape was fun and pain was pleasure.

Joker rammed himself into her harder, his free hand gave her a slap across the ass and instead of crying in pain she came again. He began to pump into her with such mad force that she could no longer hold herself up and she let her torso partially fall into the puddle of blood beneath her. .

"Fuck me daddy!"

*Yes, he is your daddy…let him fuck you…let him cut you…let him beat you…let him hurt you…you love it.*

They climaxed in one hard thrust, both echoing pleasurable cries off the wall before collapsing in a pile, next to the dead Gordan and his insides.

"Goo-d gir-l."

Joker pulled out of her and then she felt Bruce grabbing her up by the arm and yanking her hard out of the room.

"No…daddy I was good."

Joker looked at Bruce.

"Cage!"

Bruce got so fed up with yanking her up the stairs that he tossed her over his shoulder, absent mindedly fingering her seeping hole. She couldn't fight him at that angle, she just squirmed in his arms.

He tossed her in her cage, all worked up with no relief except for what she could do herself. But he didn't want that, before he closed her cage he cuffed her hands to the bars where she couldn't reach herself.

Then he stood for a while, watching her squirm before he left laughing.


	11. Bout Wicked Smiles

Ok So I know its been forever but I have been super busy with school. Ladies please hang in there I am working on the next chapter. I will hopefully have it by the end of the week. So stay with me please. See ya soon


	12. Ch 11 What is Insanity?

*Lets make this easy, [ ] are actions done while talking, **bold letters** are stressed and – are where he really stresses a word.*

Chapter 11

She was not sure when she had awoken or exactly what time it really was, but none of that really mattered anymore did it? Did hell really have a measurement of time? There was almost nothing left of the Karen she was before, the sane sweet doctor who insisted on keeping that stupid job at Arkham.

There was a part of her that wondered if anyone had tried to come looking for her or if they had just forgotten about her. The voice in her head rang off again singing demented show tunes to try and lull Karen into a psychotic fit of rage.

A tune filled knock of 'shave and a haircut' told Karen that Joker was just on the other side of that door. He was like an excited little kid at Christmas who just couldn't wait to play with his psychotic porcelain doll.

With a click of the lock, he slowly opened the door and peeked his head inside. With a toothy make up caked grin he spoke in that oh so familiar 'yeah its me' tone of voice.

"Hiiii [Lick smack smack]"

Something inside of Karen squirmed, something that had been growing since this whole trip had occurred. It wasn't much, but it was hatred, anger, vengeance and a survival instinct that had decided she was going to kill Joker the first chance she got. Or kill herself.

Joker squirmed in and closed the door behind him, making his almost jaunty way over to her, fingertips pressed together, his head cocked to the side and his eyes always on her. Those chocolate pools that said so much and so little all at the same time.

He stopped in front of her prison and laying one arm across his stomach, the other held his chin between his pointer finger an thumb. Then cocking his head to the side and rolling his eyes up a moment he spoke.

"[Lick] I'm..**s**-orry…K-arren…[he cocked his head to the side again, nodding as he spoke] I thin-k..we..[he licked his lips smacking them before dropping his head and looking up at her with his eyes.] go-ta of**f **to a [he rolled his eyes] ba-da start.[lick smack smack]

*Say it with me Karen, I'm Joker's play thing. I'm Joke-*

'You shut the hell up whoever you are…You go the fuck away.'

Karen had somewhere inside found the strength to fight her internal insanity, now she needed to kill the external instigator of that insanity. She needed to play his game for a little while. To find something sharp and dig him from this world.

"Yes daddy…I think we did. I forgive you."

She would play his game now for a little while, just long enough to get free and finish this cycle. God knows how many other girls he had done this to and how many of them he had killed when he grew bored.

Joker moved over to her cage and let her out, not bothering to help her to her feet. But instead he paced the floor as he too often did when thinking. Reaching into his coat pocket, he found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

Karen backed away very slowly when she saw him brandishing a butcher knife in his right hand. She backed toward the opposite side of the room, just in time to watch him turn on his heels.

For a few moments he just stood there looking at her, his posture slouched, his head dropped, the ghoulish grin on his face widening in to a demonic smile. He moved quick, almost to quick for her to see and before she knew it she was curled into a ball.

"Daddy..please…I'll be good I promise."

He just stood there hovering above her, shaking the knife at her, not saying anything before turning on his heels and moving back to the other side of the room. Then he would come back just as quickly, pacing at her now it seemed.

Finally, he moved back over to her and lifted her by one of her braided pigtails, shoving the handle of the knife in her hand. His tongue forking its way across his bottom lip, running over his gums and his lips smacking sporadically.

"He-rrre…yo-ua [lick] wil-la..nee**d** this la-te**r **[nod nod nod]."

If she hadn't already been afraid of him, Karen might have jumped for joy, instead, she admired the blade in her hand. This was an opportunity for her to finally free herself from this nightmare before she was completely gone from her own mind.

Joker turned his back on her pacing across the room again, his chin in his hand, one arm across his stomach. He seemed to be thinking, always thinking of something. That twisted mind always working in ways that no sane person would ever understand.

When Karen thought that she had the opportunity, she moved quickly across the room, hoping to catch him by surprise and end this torture. But she didn't hear the footsteps up the stairs because the next thing she knew, FBI agents were storming into the room and taking Joker into custody.

"No!"

Karen screamed, not because she wasn't happy she was free, but because she knew that if he was still even remotely kept alive, she would not be free for long. Only in death was she going to find freedom, so she attempted the only other thing she could. With Joker watching in handcuffs-the most devilish look on his face-she drew the knife up and attempted to stab herself.

But four agents were on her, taking the knife from her and handcuffing her for her own good while she cried out.

"No! Let me do it! Please let me do it! He'll keep coming for me! No! Let go of me!"

None of them listened to her as they hauled them both out of the room, Joker grinning ever so excitedly. Karen knew why.

When they reached outside, there was one of the Arkham Transportation vans and one of the S.W.A.T. vans waiting outside to take Joker. Karen recognized the doctor in charge of the Arkham Van and she begged him not to take her away.

"Nooo! Let me out! Damn it! Noooo! You Bastards!"

Now Karen was the one throwing herself against the padded cell walls and screaming at the top of her lungs. But over all the other screams and cries, she went unheard. When Dr. Lee came in for her daily appointment she begged him to let her out.

"Harvey you know me. I'm Dr. Miller."

"Dr. Miller? Mrs. Miller, you never even went to medical school."

"What? No, doctor you know me. We've worked together for a long time."

"No Karen, I'm afraid you have been a delusional patient in Arkham for the past twenty years. You escaped with Joker a few months back, we've been on the lookout for you ever since."

"You mean…was I really with him or did I just have one bad nightmare?"

"Karen…he never kidnapped you. You voluntarily went with him."

"What about the scars on my leg?"

"Self inflicted. All of it. Everything was self induced."

"No…no no no."

Karen started crying and shaking her head, she began to back away into a corner and scream.

"Karen..come on calm down. Don't make me get an orderly."

She knew this drill, she sat on the floor and became really quiet, until he left. Then the screams started all over again.

"Ahhhh!"

She screamed until she fell asleep, then sometime after midnight, something woke her. It was a sort of tapping, scraping sound. Slowly, she pushed her way up from the floor, keeping to the wall as if someone was going to jump out and get her.

The floor was cold under her bare feet and she welcomed its comforting coolness. When she got to the door, she peeked out the window and saw only darkness covering the hallway. Satisfied that it was only a dream or a delusion, she moved back into her corner.

It was after she had settled down that she heard it again, this time, she looked up at the window and watched for a few moments. There it was, that white painted face and the red smile of a very disturbed individual. She screamed.

"Noooo! God no! Go away! Go away!"

Then she heard it, that laugh, but it was coming from inside the room, echoing off the padded walls of her cell. It ran in her ears and through her whole being. She screamed over it and curled into a ball on the floor, rocking until it went away.

What was reality anymore and what was a dream? Those lines had been blurred until they were non existent. Karen was no longer sure what was true or what was a dream, she no longer cared. She just wanted to be left alone, completely alone.

_What is insanity? What is reality? To some what is real is a fantasy world to others. Whether Karen dreamed everything up or whether she just lost it in the end, will never be determined. One thing is for certain, never follow the man with the painted face. He will lead you further down the rabbit hole than you are willing to go._


	13. NEW INSTALLMENT

Sssooo….I decided that I will do another installment of Wicked Smiles. Let's see where the rabbit hole goes if we do follow the man down it.

Be on the lookout for _WICKED SMILES:THE NIGHTMARE CONTINUES…._


End file.
